Watashi no koto suki ?
by Nanamy
Summary: Que faire quand on s'ennuie ? Quand on est l'héritière d'un clan que l'on déteste et qu'on s'en contrefous ? C'est ce que se demande Tokito... Jusqu'au jour où ses tympans sont sur le point d'exploser.TokitoAkira,KyoYuya
1. Une gueularde et une timide

**Je ne possède pas SDK.**

**Bonsoir à tous, je commence une nouvelle histoire (Tigre-Rouge : Quoi encore une ?) Euh... Bah voui, encore une. Mais que voulez-vous ? Je fais des crises d'insomnies en ce moment faut bien que je m'occupe (surtout à cause d'Anders qui me retient jusqu'à tard dans la nuit ! Méchanteuh !) **

**Bref, cette histoire est une première pour moi ! Car je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire du ****point de vue**** de ce personnage (Tigre-Rouge : Normaleuh ! c'est moi le héros !) Euh... Non.**

**(Tigre-Rouge va bouder dans son coin habituel.)**

**Certes je l'ai fait une fois mais là, je m'engage pour plusieurs chapitres, alors j'angoisse.**

**Mais j'espère que le résultat ne sera pas trop mal. **

**Je dédie ce premier chapitre à une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui m'a fait aimer et découvrir les cotés secrets de notre Tokito.**

**Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 Une gueularde et une timide**

**EoEoEoEoEoEoEoEoE**

Bonjour à tous, vous qui lisez ces lignes. Avant de conter mon histoire, n'oublions pas les modalités de nos sociétés civilisées.

Je me présente : Je suis Tokito l'unique fille de Fubuki chef du clan « Des quatre sages » associé au plus prestigieux clan de notre époque, « les Mibu » et de Hitoki sœur de Muramasa ancien membre influent du clan Mibu, bien avant qu'il ne le trahisse. Mais cela nous y reviendrons une autre fois.

Voilà les présentations sont faites, je vais alors vous faire un bref topo de ma vie.

Je suis l'unique fille donc la seule héritière au titre de chef de clan, depuis ma naissance je suis suivie de très près par mon père et surtout par son autorité.

A vrai dire, ma vie est devenue en enfer lorsque j'ai eu mes premières règles, ma mère folle de joie à l'idée que je devienne une belle jeune femme accourut pour annoncer cette bonne nouvelle à mon géniteur. Oui je sais ce que vous allez dire, ma mère ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Mais bon, mon nouveau statut lui faisait tellement plaisir que je me suis tue.

A partir de ce moment là, mon père ne me regarda plus de la même façon, il avait changé de comportement à mon égard. Lui qui avant était si gentil avec moi et si aimant, est devenu distant et froid.

Depuis ce jour fatidique je regrette d'être devenue une femme, depuis ce jour noir mon père est devenu un étranger qui me force à prendre des cours de kendo et m'apprends tout sur le fonctionnement complexe de la hiérarchie de notre clan et des concurrents.

Je crois que depuis que je suis capable de procréer, mon géniteur décida que c'était le bon moment de commencer mon apprentissage pour la nouvelle génération.

À partir de mes 11 ans, une nouvelle vie commença pour moi. Une vie faite de solitude et de froideur. Je me comporte comme un garçon car je crois qu'être un homme c'est bien plus facile que d'être une femme et puis mon père aurait voulu un fils grand et fort, alors que moi je suis petite et « maigrichonne » comme le dit souvent ma mère.

Arrêtons de parler du passé, cela m'ennuie énormément.

Nous sommes le 10 septembre, voilà deux semaines que les cours ont repris _(Normalement les lycéens reprennent en avril mais moi ça me perturbe de trop ! Alors c'est en septembre voilà !)._ Je suis sur le toit du lycée assise contre le mur et je fume tranquillement une clope. Ce qui est vraiment bizarre c'est que la nicotine me fait oublier pendant un court moment mon stress.

Le lycée m'ennuie, les cours m'ennuient, les profs ainsi que les élèves me font chier. De toute façon je dois obéir à mon père, c'est lui qui a choisi cet établissement alors j'irai en cours. Je dois lui obéir quoi qu'il arrive.

« Hey toi ! » Dit une voix.

Qui vient me faire chier ? Je relève la tête et aperçois une tête blonde près de moi et derrière une fille avec les cheveux violets qui baisse la tête. Drôle de couleur. La blonde est toute petite, aussi petite que moi, ça fait bizarre, car j'ai toujours cru être la plus petite du Japon. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds pas comme moi avec mes cheveux couleur de blé mais tellement courts. Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir mon inspection que la fille blonde m'arrache la clope de la bouche. Ça y est, elle me gonfle déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens me faire chier toi ? » lui répondis-je d'une voix sèche.

« C'est interdit de fumer ici !! Et ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé !! » Hurla la lycéenne qui a vraiment l'air furieuse.

Je lève un sourcil, ai-je bien entendu ? Elle s'inquiète pour ma santé ? Je n'en peux plus et j'explose de rire, elle semble vraiment bizarre celle-là.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Ahaha je fais ce que je veux !!! Ahahah » Je lui réponds ça tout en prenant une clope.

Mais encore une fois elle me l'arrache. Je suis toujours assise, mais je veux me lever et lui coller mon poing dans sa sale petite gueule blonde.

« Arrête tes conneries et laisse-moi fumer tranquille !! Tu ne sais pas qui est mon père !! Je... » Je lui beugle dessus, mais elle ose quand même me couper la parole, c'est bien une sauvageonne celle-là, aucune éducation.

« Si je sais qui est ton père !! C'est Fubuki chef « des quatre sages » Et ton père n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire alors laisse-le où il est !! Je te rappelle simplement qu'en cours je suis juste à coté de toi et que tu empestes la clope !! Et que ça me donne des nausées !! De plus je suis la déléguée de classe et je refuse de voir une de mes camarades se bouffer la santé !! » Tout en me disant ça elle s'approche de moi et m'empoigne par le col pour mettre mon visage près du sien. Je sens son parfum, cela me chatouille le nez. Mais le plus troublant c'est qu'elle met en doute l'autorité de mon père, non, elle le... Elle le défie.

Elle, une simple lycéenne défie mon père. Je me sens bizarre tout à coup.

Heureusement que la cloche sonne, je les vois partir, j'ai du mal à retrouver mes esprits. Juste avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, la déléguée se tourne vers moi et me montre mon paquet de cigarettes en disant sur un ton assez autoritaire.

« Je te confisque ton paquet ! Une jeune fille ne devrait jamais fumer ces merdes! »

* * *

Il est 17 heures, enfin la fin des cours ! Quelle journée étonnante, vraiment c'est une première pour moi. Mais je ne pense pas que cela va beaucoup changer mon quotidien. Je sors de l'établissement et marche lentement vers Bonten, mon garde du corps.

C'est un mec gentil, un peu bruyant à mon goût mais gentil. J'ai choisi Bonten parmi tant d'autres grâce à son corps, non je ne suis pas une perverse, juste que c'est un grand gaillard et avec son œil en moins, il fait souvent peur aux gens. Donc je suis encore plus tranquille, pas de petit mecton pour me faire chier.

Je ne suis plus qu'à deux mètres de la voiture, qu'il m'ouvre la porte en me demandant si j'avais passé une bonne journée et gnagna... Pff je ne vous ai pas dit qu'il était chiant ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en pénétrant dans la voiture je me suis retournée et j'ai aperçu au loin la folle furieuse qui nous sert de déléguée de classe, elle me fait un beau sourire tout en me faisant signe de la main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je rougis et je m'engouffre sur le siège arrière en attendant que Bonten démarre et m'emmène loin d'ici.

Mais que fait-il ce con ?

Je regarde par la fenêtre et je l'aperçois répondre au signe de cette gueularde, pardonnez-moi l'expression mais elle a quand même percé mes pauvres tympans.

« Bonten !! Je veux rentrer !! » Lui dis-je sur un ton froid et acerbe.

« Oui ! Mademoiselle Tokito, mais je pensais que peut-être vous vouliez rester avec vos amies ? » Répliqua le mastodonte.

« Je veux rentrer ! Je suis fatiguée !! »

Après cette simple phrase et avec le ton associé, il démarre la voiture et s'élance dans la rue. Je regarde une dernière fois le lycée et j'aperçois la folle et l'autre. Je ne sais même pas leur nom, c'est vrai que je ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce qui m'entoure au-delà des murs de la maison. Mais bon à quoi pourraient me servir des amies ? Mon géniteur me répète sans cesse d'avoir toujours sous la main de bonnes connaissances, des amis haut placés qui pourrons me servir, mais je crois que la définition du terme « ami » pour mon père est du genre : quelqu'un qui pourrait te servir pour la puissance de notre clan, alors que pour Bonten qui un jour m'avait expliqué et que par hasard j'avais écouté : un ami c'est quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter quoiqu'il arrive et qui peut aussi compter sur toi.

Après réflexion la définition du mot « ami » d'après mon père et Bonten, c'est à peu près pareil, c'est comme un échange de bon procédés. Je dois pouvoir compter sur toi et toi sur moi. Sauf si Bonten n'avait pas rajouté : c'est quelqu'un avec qui tu passes beaucoup de temps et de bons moments qui resteront à jamais à gravés dans ta mémoire.

Je vois le paysage défiler, j'aimerai bien lui poser une question : Est-ce que les amis sont bruyants ?

* * *

Je suis enfin à la maison, je croise mon père... Enfin le croiser c'est un bien grand mot. C'est comme le vent. Je suis le vent, je souffle mais on ne me voit pas, je souffle plus fort, on ne me voit toujours pas. On me sent peut-être mais on m'ignore. 

Je vais directement dans ma chambre. Bonten me suis et s'assoit sur mon lit en prenant un de mes mangas. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il était chiant ?

« Bonten vire de là ! » Lui dis-je.

« Roohh !! Allez Mademoiselle Tokito je n'ai pas encore fini de le lire !!! » Rétorqua un Bonten tout suppliant comme un gros chien réclamant sa dose de sucre à sa maîtresse.

Je soupire pour la forme et le laisse continuer sa lecture. Je m'installe à mon bureau et commence mes devoirs. Ce qui est drôle c'est que seul mon garde du corps peut pénétrer dans ma chambre lorsque je fais mes devoirs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais de lui seul je tolère la présence. Peut-être parce qu'il vit mon quotidien et semble me comprendre, enfin je crois parce que parfois il à l'air tellement abruti.

Je commence mes maths, je n'aime pas les maths mais je me sens proche d'elles. Une fois ma mère me dit que les mathématiques étaient une science, une matière tellement froide et incompréhensible que maintenant je me sens proche de ces formules, chiffres et autres équations bien que je n'aime pas cela.

Je me fais interrompre par la grosse voix du mastodonte.

« Ahahaha !!! Il est trop fort ce personnage !! Muwawawa !!! Mort de rire ce combat !!! »

« Bonten ferme-la !! Je fais des maths !! » Je hurle.

« Regardes Tokito !!! Regardes » dit-il tout en me fourrant ce stupide manga sous la tronche.

« Bonten !! C'est mon manga !! Je l'ai lu hier soir !! Alors si tu ne veux pas savoir lequel des deux combattants va perdre laisse-moi bosser !!! »

« . . . Tu n'oseras quand même pas ?? »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« . . . »

« Merci. »

Je reprends mes exercices en silence. Je comprends un peu mieux ma relation avec Bonten. Il change un peu mon quotidien. Avec lui j'ai l'impression que ma vie est moins terne, moins chiante. Mais bon j'aimerais savoir quand même si les amis sont bruyants ?

* * *

_**Alors ? Verdict ?**_


	2. Trop de choses en une seule journée

**Je ne possède pas SDK.**

**Bonjour ! Ici Nanamy ! Toujours vivante ! Cela fait longtemps, oui je sais je suis en retard sur toute mes fictions, mais je suis en plein période d'examen et je m'en sort pas T.T c'est vraiment horrible.**

**Alors je prends le temps de mettre en ligne ce chapitre deux de cette fiction sur ma Toki-chan XD (à cause des menaces de certains lecteurs !XD) ça fait peur hein ? lool**

**Bref je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je mettrais le dernier chapitre de 'Une affaire de coeur' pour fêter la fin de mes examens !**

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous êtes pas trop mécontent lool**

**Sur ce !**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 trop de choses en une seule journée**

**tTtT. . .tTtT. . .tTtT. . .tTtTt**

Bip Bip !

J'entends cette sonnerie infâme. Ça y est, je me rappelle de tout. Hier soir j'ai dû m'assoupir en faisant mes devoirs, bizarrement je me réveille dans mon lit. Bonten à dû sûrement m'installer ici après bien sûr avoir terminé son manga. J'ouvre en œil, comme c'est difficile…

Je regarde mon réveil, il affiche 7H00.

Encore une longue journée d'ennui qui m'attends, je me lève et me traîne directement à la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude, quel bien ça fait sur mon corps. L'eau chaude courante est vraiment la seule révolution de l'humanité. Rien ne vaut une bonne douche pour se réveiller le matin.

Après ma douche, je m'habille lentement, je me regarde dans le miroir, mes cheveux sont en bataille, j'aimerai les arranger mais à quoi bon ?

Je suis une fille mais je ne peux pas me comporter comme telle, j'ai changé maintenant c'est trop tard et puis la flemme de me coiffer correctement. Je passe seulement ma main à travers mes cheveux humides, juste pour les arranger, pour la forme.

Je descends en direction de la cuisine, je croise des serviteurs. Je déteste ces gens. Et je crois qu'ils me haïssent aussi alors ça ne me gène pas.

Mon petit-déjeuner est déjà prêt. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, comme à mon habitude je petit-déjeune seule, enfin à part si Bonten vient me chercher plus tôt.

J'engloutis mon toast à la confiture de myrtille quand :

« Mademoiselle Tokito !! Vous avez de l'appétit de si bon matin!! C'est bien pour une jeune fille de votre âge !! Toujours en pleine croissance. »

Et merde.

« Bonten, silence. »

« Ahahahaha je suis désolé mais j'ai retrouvé un ancien compagnon d'armes, alors je suis content! »

Je hausse un sourcil étonnée, car c'est rare qu'il me parle de compagnons d'armes. De toute façon je m'en fiche c'est sa vie et ça me concerne pas. Je bois une longue gorgée de jus d'orange.

« Alors vous partez tôt, mademoiselle ! Vous voulez faire une promenade avec vos amies ? »

J'avale de travers au mot « amies ». Ai-je bien entendu ? Il croit franchement que cette folle furieuse est mon amie ? Je le regarde mais ne réponds pas, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de ça.

Je soupire et tire un sachet de mon sac, je le tends à Bonten en lui disant sur un ton monotone.

« Tiens c'est pour toi »

Le garde du corps, prends étonné le sachet et découvre avec joie la suite du manga qu'il a lu hier soir.

« Rahhhh !!! Merci Mademoiselle !! C'est très gentil à vous!! Je vais le lire aujourd'hui !! »

« Fais comme tu veux, mais on doit y aller je ne veux pas être en retard en cours. »

Je prends mon sac et me lève.

« Mademoiselle Tokito, j'en suis sûr, vous allez avoir des amies. Malgré vos airs de garçon manqué et votre caractère vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. C'est juste qu'on doit percer votre carapace pour s'en apercevoir. » Cogitait le mastodonte en voyant la jeune file s'éloigner.

* * *

Encore une journée de cours, encore une journée d'ennui. 

Je suis en cours depuis seulement dix minutes que déjà je me sens déconnectée de la réalité.

Heureusement que je suis près de la fenêtre, les oiseaux m'occupent en attendant la pause déjeuner.

Tiens ? Un écureuil, je pensais qu'ils étaient tous mort. Enfin bon, je ne pense pas qu'il va survivre bien longtemps. Un aussi petit animal que lui ne peut survivre dans ce monde.

Je me perds dans mes pensés, dans un autre univers où je peux faire ce que je veux, tiens c'est vrai.. Ici aussi je peux faire ce que je veux, enfin tant que je ne déshonore pas mon père, bien entendu.

Mon regard se pose sur le professeur ; je n'aime pas sa manière de gesticuler dans tout les sens, c'est tellement grotesque. Je continue mon inspection, comme je suis chanceuse aujourd'hui je croise le regard de la folle d'hier. Elle me sourit. Je déteste quand elle fait ça. Elle a tellement un beau sourire sans vraiment en rajouter, que s'en est irritant.

Mais bon je préfère la voir sourire que maquillée comme l'autre timbrée... Hum… C'est quoi déjà son nom, moi je la surnomme 'Madame airbag'.

Tiens on m'appelle ?

Tout le monde me regarde, qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ces bouffons ?

« Mademoiselle Tokito ! Pouvez-vous me donner la réponse à ce calcul ? » Interrogea le professeur devant toute la classe.

Tss encore un con qui croit qu'il peut me coincer avec une question aussi simplette. Je déteste ces gens, ils pensent m'avoir, donc pensent pouvoir atteindre mon père. S'ils ne sont pas content ces cons, ils peuvent aller se plaindre au service après vente.

Je soupire bien fort pour bien lui montrer qu'il me fait chier…

« 46 »

Ahaha vous devriez voir la tête qu'il fait ! Il à l'air tellement stupide maintenant. Tu as voulu jouer au plus malin avec moi, mais tu es tombé sur plus fort que toi.

Tu n'es qu'une pauvre tache, personne ne se souviendra de toi.

Alors qu'il tente de répondre la cloche sonne pour annoncer la pause de midi. Tiens ? Je ne savais pas que cette heure était passée aussi vite.

Bon.

Je me lève, prends mon bentô, et part en direction du toit.

C'est drôle car j'aime tout ce qui est en hauteur, j'ai l'impression que certaines choses que je comprends pas deviennent claires comme de l'eau de roche.

* * *

Je vois le ciel, un ciel sans nuage… C'est vraiment agréable. 

Je me pose contre le mur et commence à déballer mon déjeuner, quand.

« Bonjour Tokito ! On vient manger avec toi ! »

Je lève la tête de ma nourriture pour voir encore cette fille aux cheveux blonds. Pourquoi bouddha est aussi cruel avec moi ?

En plus elle dit « On vient manger avec toi » Pfff ! Je n'ai même pas mon mot à dire.

Mais bon, si je lui dis de dégager je crois que mes tympans ne vont pas résister.

« Viens Mahiro ! »

Je commence mon repas, enfin commencer est un bien grand mot car elle m'arrête direct. Elle me prend la main qui tenait mes baguettes en disant :

« Attends Mahiro ! Ne commence pas à manger si nous sommes pas toutes réunies ! »

« Hum »

« Pas de 'hum' qui tienne ! N'es-tu pas éduquée ? » Me lance-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Je la regarde avec des gros yeux. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux pour oser me dire des choses pareilles, mais bon ça change. D'habitude les gens s'écrasent alors je la laisse s'amuser un peu.

Elle me fixe maintenant, je n'aime pas vraiment ça.

« Quoi ? » lui dis-je

« Tu as souri ! J'en suis sûre ! Hihihihi »

Même pas vrai d'abord ! Pfff ! Elle commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

Tiens, l'autre est là. La timide.

Ouais un duo formidable, la timide et la gueularde

« Bon ! Commençons ! BON APPETIT »

Toujours en train de gueuler celle-là, mais bon je peux enfin manger, alors je commence en silence.

Ce repas est vraiment... comment le qualifier ? Hum... il sort de l'ordinaire enfin pour moi.

Bruyant, certes mais cela ne me gêne pas.

C'est vraiment bizarre je les regarde et je sens mon cœur battre assez vite (plus vite que d'habitude en tout cas) mais c'est agréable. Je ne comprends pas et je ne veux pas, car je crains de ne plus sentir cette sensation si plaisante.

Elles parlent, pas de potins comme j'avais l'habitude d'entendre avec les autres filles que mon père m'obligeait à fréquenter. Elle parle d'elles, de ce qui se passe dans leur tête. Elles rigolent, pour un rien. Yuya raconte son rêve étrange. Un rêve ou elle se faisait enlever par un mec un peu louche qui portait une perruque vert et parlait de lui à la troisième personne du singulier. Il y avait même une grenouille géante qui fumait... Bref je trouve ses filles étranges, mais comme je l'ai dit elles me changent de mon quotidien et s'en est amusant.

« Et toi ? Tokito ? Tu as déjà fait des rêves étranges ? » Demande Mahiro en voyant que j'étais dans la lune.

« Hum »

« Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! Elle a dû rêver qu'elle cassait la gueule au professeur de math' hihi » Pouffait joyeusement la blondinette

« Non, ça je peux le faire quand je veux. J'ai des hommes de mains pour ça » Répondis-je.

Elles font une drôle de tête, elles se regardent et tout d'un coup et explosent de rire.

Je lève un sourcil perplexe.

« Ahahhaa ! Tu es drôle ! J'adore ton humour ! » Dit Yuya en se tenant les cotes.

Je ne dis rien, je ne préfère pas leur expliquer que j'étais sérieuse, bref. Je souris... Ah ? Vraiment je souris ? Je les regarde encore une fois avant de me lever pour aller en cours.

Je ne dois pas m'attacher, car les liens entre les gens ne durent jamais, alors à quoi bon ?

* * *

Je suis dans la voiture, Bonten conduis tout en me racontant les dernières 'news people'. Franchement je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre à lire ces 'navets' (les magasins people), surtout pour un mec ça fait bizarre... Mais bon il fait ce qu'il veut, s'il veut rester abruti toute sa vie, ça le regarde. Alors pendant qu'il m'explique les amours de la chanteuse... euh... je ne sais même plus son nom... Bref je me remémore mon après midi du lycée.

* * *

Durant les deux heures de littérature des droits de l'homme (Option pour le bac que j'ai dû prendre pour faire plaisir à ma mère.. Pfff quelle plaie mais au moins elle me laisse tranquille). 

Donc je disais que durant ses deux heures, bah je me suis bien fait... bref, je me suis ennuyée.

Surtout avec une prof' de japonais mais qui ressemble plus à une prof' de sport (Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?) Mais je lui pardonne son mauvais goût vestimentaire par ses tiques de langue qui m'occupent bien. Hihi. Durant l'heure je m'amuse à compter ses 'Hein' .. En une heure elle l'a dit... attention accrochez-vous bien...572 fois **(1)**

Mais bon j'ai dû arrêter car c'était l'heure des exposés.

Pour une fois j'étais attentive, j'aime bien voir ces guignols avoir le trac ou bafouiller devant tout le monde - rouge de honte... Vraiment c'est mon moment préféré !

Un exemple, tiens prenons Nanamy**.(2)** Une fille de la classe, banale rien d'extraordinaire mise à part son rire, la première fois que je l'ai entendu j'ai cru que l'on égorgeait une truie. Ahaha ! Je sais, c'est méchant mais comme elle l'assume je peux le dire sans gêne... De toute manière je ne suis jamais mal à l'aise.

Bref donc c'était au tour de son exposé. J'espère qu'elle va me distraire sinon à quoi bon de rester éveillée ? Alors son sujet.

L'élève se lève, elle est petite, cheveux courts et semble un peu mal à l'aise. Elle écrit le tire de son sujet sur le tableau noir. La professeur est à coté d'elle et la regarde avant de hausser un sourcil en voyant son sujet « Droit des homosexuels dans le monde »

Ahaha il claque son sujet ! Enfin ça change des sujets stéréotypes comme « Droit des enfants » ou « droit des femmes ». Bon elle commence.

Ahaha elle bafouille mais elle ne semble pas gênée... Ahahha Elle parle avec les mains et fait de grands gestes. Houlà ! Elle a faillit frapper la prof' qui était à coté d'elle, dommage.

Le pire c'est qu'elle n'a même pas fait attention, trop à fond dans son exposé.

Houla ! Faut quelle se calme. Elle a commencé à hurler contre l'intolérance face à ces gens... ahaha elle est trop marrante. Surtout quand elle fait des petites pauses en rappelant bien à la classe que les faits qu'elle relate sont réels. Ahaha elle me fait trop marrer. Houla. Elle a tapé sur le bureau. Je me retiens de rire, vraiment cette fille c'est un cas. Le pauvre bureau il a rien fait lui, contre les homosexuels...

Ahahahha ! J'adore ses petits commentaires (Elle n'a peur de rien celle-là) attendez j'aime bien son exemple je vous raconte : Pour illustrer les peines contre l'homosexualité elle à utilisé (pour illustrer l'Afrique) le Zimbabwe, donc au Zimbabwe la loi contre la sodomie a permis au président Mugabe d'éliminer son rival politique.

Oui je sais ce n'est pas drôle, mais imaginez mon père utiliser ce genre de procédé pour éliminer ses concurrents, comprenez-vous mon hilarité ? Sinon tant pis pour vous !

Bon a part Nanamy, bah personne... Bref retournons auprès de Bonten.

* * *

« Il paraît qu'il l'a trompée avec sa meilleur amie ! Tu te rends compte ? Je comprends pourquoi elle est démoralisée... » Continue tranquillement le garde du corps. 

« Bonten ! J'aimerai un peu de silence ! » Lui dis-je sur un ton un peu irrité.

« Tiens ? Tu aimerais ? Ahaha d'habitude tu me hurle dessus en hurlant 'Silence !' ahaha tu as bien changé 'Fillette' »Pouffa le mastodonte.

Je lève un sourcil perplexe, déjà de un il se permet de me tutoyer, de deux il se moque de moi, de trois il m'appelle 'Fillette' et de quatre... Il se moque de moi. Ça y est, je suis en colère.

Alors que j'inspire un grande bouffé d'air pour lui répondre d'un trait il me sort :

«Ne t'énerve pas fillette je suis juste content pour toi. Tu as des amies et tu semble mieux depuis que tu les connais. Quel changement ! Et dire que ce matin tu était une gamine froide et capricieuse et maintenant te voilà une juste une gamine froide. C'est bien il faut avoir des amis. C'est important tu sais. »

Je lui tire les cheveux, sa tête tape contre l'appuie tête et me hurle dessus en me menaçant en plus. Bon c'est vrai, on peut avoir un accident mais on ne se moque pas impunément de moi sans en subir les conséquences.

Je le lâche (quand j'ai vu que nous avons failli renverser une grand-mère, bof pas grave on aura moins de retraites à payer, mais je pense au petit enfant qui auront moins de cadeau au prochain Noël) Puis j'ajoute avant de retourner sur mon siège.

« Ne m'appelles plus fillette »

Il semble sourire mais bon je ne le vois pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant quand il s'y met.

Puis soudain…

**Yupla Boum Yupla Boum** (ouais je sais sa sonnerie craint, mais j'ai beau lui dire et répéter qu'il faut qu'il la change...Rien à faire . . Je pense que l'information n'atteint pas encore son cerveau).

« Oui allô ? Si c'est pour l'annonce, oui je suis bien le beau mâle qui vous fera passer de brûlantes nuits »dit Bonten sur un ton sérieux

Merde, vite passez-moi un sac je crois que je vais vomir.

« Ne hurle pas comme ça Akira !! C'était une blague ! Ahahah » Pouffe-t-il

Ouf j'ai eu peur... Mais c'est quoi ces blagues de merde ? Bonten je ne pensais pas que ton niveau était aussi catastrophique.

« Ah ?... Hum… Hum... Il veut se venger... Oui je comprends... encore une histoire de rivalité entre clans... Ouais je sais c'est chiant, mais bon... dis a Kyo que s'il y a un pépin... QUOI ?? Ouais c'est ça ! Et bah ton dico' tu peux te le foutre ou je pense ! NON !! Je ne pensais pas à ça ! NON je ne vois pas le rapport ! Put' Akira la prochaine fois que je te vois je... Akira ? Akira ? Connard il a coupé »S'énervait Bonten en rangeant son portable, tout en me disant que si je faisais la moindre remarque il ferait exprès de s'écraser dans le prochain arrêt de bus qu'il croiserait. Bon comme c'est mon jour de bonté je ne dis rien, mais lui sourit en pensant à la conversation.

Il me regarde et serre des dents…

Ahahha il me fait trop rire (enfin façon de parler car je ne ris pas, vous comprenez j'espère).

* * *

Arrivée à la maison l'atmosphère devient nettement plus tendue. Mais bon j'y suis accoutumée. 

Je déambule dans les couloirs pour atteindre ma chambre… Enfin je retrouve mon lieu de calme et de sérénité..

Vous y avez cru?

Pfff ! Vous êtes naïfs.

Je vous rappelle que Bonten est chiant.

«Mademoiselle Tokito !! Vous avez la suite du mangaaaaa ?! » Me questionne Bonten en s'écroulant sur mon lit.

« Bonten dégage ! » lui répondis-je sur un ton cynique et froid.

Après une demi-heure de sarcasmes je crois qu'il a enfin compris que je voulais être seule. C'est pas plus mal, car je vais me connecter sur internet.

Pendant que je me branche, je repense aux mots de Bonten surtout à 'Rivalité' et 'se venger'. Je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas ça du tout. Généralement au mot 'vengeance' ...tout ce termine dans un bain de sang.

* * *

_Notes : _

_(1) (NDA chiffre réel ça m'a remplit une feuille simple entière en plus je n'ai même pas compté quand ma voisine me parlait, donc ça doit être plus lol, Pardon madame.. je vais la baptiser X, Pardon Madame X je serais dorénavant plus attentive à vos cours !)_

_(2) _(_NDA : Oui je me suis prise pour exemple car ma voisine avait trop rigolé, donc je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas le mettre ? J'ai repris ses impressions pour les mettre à Tokito_)


	3. Bel hiver

**Je ne possède pas SDK.**

**Gomen, pour ce grand retard, PARDON ! T.T**

**Mais, ma vie à pris un tournant que je n'aime pas trop, donc j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire (syndrôme de la page blanche, on va dire)**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais poursuivre mes fictions !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de cette longue attente !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note : Merci à ma petite chérie pour son pseudo, qu'elle me laisse utiliser ! . (vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre)**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me remonte le moral ! (j'en ai besoin, surtout en ce moment)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Bel hiver**

**O. o .O. o .O. o .O. o .O. o .O. o .O. o .O. o .O**

Début de soirée, comme tous les soirs je mange seule et pour une fois Bonten n'est pas là. (Je me demande où il a bien pu passer?)

Donc j'ai pris mon repas dans le calme. Le silence, comme cela m'avait manqué surtout depuis que les deux folles se sont mises en tête de manger avec moi tous les jours... Ah? Je ne vous avais pas raconté? Tant pis.

Je suis dans ma chambre et je surfe sur Internet. Je me connecte sur MSN, mais a quoi bon ? De toute façon je ne parle à personne et en plus je n'ai pas beaucoup de contacts à part Yuan, mais ça ne vous regarde pas. Ah ?

Quelqu'un m'a ajoutée dans ses contacts... Hum qui c'est ?

Bon je l'accepte, comme j'ai rien d'autre à faire ce soir autant m'amuser un peu, avec de la chance c'est un idiote de bourge qui veut se rapprocher de moi pour être dans les bonnes grâces de mon père. Pff ! Je vais lui envoyer un bon virus, elle ne pourra pas dire qu'elle ne l'a pas cherché.

**Chibi-Yuya **-Tigre-rouge la prochaine fois je te laisserai moisir- : Bonsoir Tokito !

Tiens ? Ça ce n'est pas une bourge...hum...

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : 'Soir

Bah oui ! Vous croyez quoi ? Je reste tout de même une adolescente qui aime discuter sur internet avec des pseudos originaux (qui se comporte comme telle, même si parfois j'en doute).

**Chibi-Yuya **-Tigre-rouge la prochaine fois je te laisserai moisir- : Bah ! Alors TOKITO ? Ça ne va pas ?? Le prof' de maths te hante encore ?? XD

Ahh !! Ça y est, c'est la foldingue, moi qui pensais tomber sur une idiote de bourge bah je tombe sur une idiote tout court.

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : Nan, ce n'est pas ça. Arrête de te faire une fixation sur cet abruti.

**Chibi-Yuya **-Tigre-rouge la prochaine fois je te laisserai moisir-: Houlà ! Grâce à Internet j'ai l'impression que tu es plus éloquente. XD ça fait plaisir à voir.

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : tu te fous pas de ma gueule par hasard ?

**Chibi-Yuya **-Tigre-rouge la prochaine fois je te laisserai moisir- : Mais non voyons !! Comment je pourrais oser me moquer de la fille de Fubuki ? Hum?

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : je préfère ça !

**Chibi-Yuya **-Tigre-rouge la prochaine fois je te laisserai moisir- : LoL

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

**Chibi-Yuya **-Tigre-rouge la prochaine fois je te laisserai moisir- : Roohh! Voyons ne sois pas si froide ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais nous accompagner à la foire la semaine prochaine ?

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'argent ?

**Chibi-Yuya **-Tigre-rouge la prochaine fois je te laisserai moisir- : NON MAIS POUR QUI TU ME PRENDS ? JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TON ARGENT ! JE VOULAIS JUSTE PASSER UN BON MOMENT AVEC TOI, MAIS SI TU LE PRENDS COMME CA !!

Houlà je l'ai énervée, mais c'est si facile avec elle, que ça en devient lassant.

Avant qu'elle n'en rajoute une couche je la wizz pour tenter de la calmer tout en écrivant :

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : Oui c'est bon j'ai compris pas la peine de t'exciter derrière ton écran

**Chibi-Yuya **-Tigre-rouge la prochaine fois je te laisserai moisir- : JE NE M'EXCITE PAS DERRIERE MON ECRAN

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : Ouais c'est ça… Bref… c'est qui Tigre-rouge ?

Changeons de sujet pour tenter de calmer la furie

**Chibi-Yuya **-Tigre-rouge la prochaine fois je te laisserai moisir- : Le pseudo d'un mec de la classe. De Hidetada. Tu vois qui c'est ?

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : Non.

**Chibi-Yuya **-Tigre-rouge la prochaine fois je te laisserai moisir- : c'est le mec au bandana qui hurle partout et embête les profs.

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : Ah oui ! L'abruti de service. Ok

**Chibi-Yuya **-Tigre-rouge la prochaine fois je te laisserai moisir- : Dis tu donnes des surnoms débiles à tout le monde ??

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : ouais

**Chibi-Yuya **-Tigre-rouge la prochaine fois je te laisserai moisir- : même à moi ?

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : même à toi

**Chibi-Yuya **-Tigre-rouge la prochaine fois je te laisserai moisir- : C'est quoi ?

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

**Chibi-Yuya **-Tigre-rouge la prochaine fois je te laisserai moisir- : OUI !!!

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : tu le sauras une autre fois. Bye

Puis hop je me déconnecte. Ahah elle doit être dans un état, j'imagine de trop !! J'aime bien l'énerver, c'est un nouveau jeu pour moi, limite un sport... Je me demande si un jour j'aurais un concurrent ?

Vous devez vous poser la question de savoir où elle a eu mon adresse, facile elle a fouillé dans mon agenda... Mais bon si j'avais été intéressée j'en aurais fait autant... Mais je m'en fiche complètement.

* * *

« Tokito ! Réveille-toi... Tokito... TOKITO !!! » Me hurle une voix. 

J'ouvre difficilement un œil, pour apercevoir le visage de la gueularde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yuya ? » Je lui soupire avant d'enfouir ma tête entre mes bras.

« Je te rappelle seulement que nous sommes en cours et que tu ne dois pas t'endormir et... » Commence le long monologue de la déléguée de classe.

« Hum.. » seul ce mot me vient à l'esprit... Vous savez quoi ? J'ai trouvé plus chiant que Bonten. Ca vous fait rire ? Eh bah pas moi !

« OUAIS ça va je me réveille! » lui dis-je sur un ton méchant et sec qui me vaut un de ses sourires que je n'aime pas. Mais alors pas du tout...

« Tu sais que tu pourrais auditionner pour une pub de dentifrice... Parce que… » Je n'eus pas le plaisir sadique de continuer car je me reçois son livre en plein dans la figure... Dans la tronche ? Oui j'ai honte, j'ai baissé ma garde et je n'ai pas pu esquiver. Tss !

Je la regarde interloquée, sérieux c'est la première fois qu'on ose poser la main sur moi... La main enfin c'est une façon de parler. Bref.

Au moment où je veux lui redonner d'une manière assez violente son satané livre, la cloche sonne la pause de midi.

Soudain tous les élèves se lèvent pour manger et dans ce chaos je perds ma proie.

Je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois que des abrutis s'exciter dans tous les sens juste pour manger. Pff les cons.

Plus de blonde, plus de gueularde en vue.

Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que ça. Enfin je pourrai manger dans le calme.

Merde.

J'ai parlé trop vite.

« Tokito tu viens manger ? » Me fait la timide.

« Hum. »

« Je prends ça pour un oui !!! Allez prends son bentô Mahiro ! Moi je m'occupe de la fille à papa! » Hurle la blonde qui vient de réapparaître comme par magie.

Elle m'a traitée de fille à papa ?

Ça y est, elle a signé son arrêt de mort.

Je lui bondis dessus, voulant lui faire ravaler ses mots. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais elle se met à courir comme une tarée et sort de la salle hilare.

Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien... Jouons.

Après une courses poursuite de... euh je ne sais même plus mais bon, on a failli renverser plusieurs élèves (tiens ? ceci me rappelle quelque chose).

On se pose sur le toit, où Mahiro nous attends.

Je vois, elle s'est jouée de moi pour m'attirer ici. Je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante.

« Allez mangeons ! Après l'effort le réconfort ! » Dit gaiement la blonde en prenant une bonne bouchée de riz.

Je ne dis rien, trop épuisée par la course, mais sache que je prépare ma vengeance.

Ce que je pense doit se refléter dans mes yeux, car elle me dit après un autre de ses sourires made in Colgate.

« Sois bonne joueuse ! Et régalons-nous ! En plus Mahiro nous a fait un bon gâteau au chocolat ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles »

Lorsqu'elle dit cela, je vois la brune rougir et baisser la tête.

Puis nous discutons gaiement, joyeusement...

J'ai l'impression d'être dans une bulle, d'être entourée de chaleur. Je me sens bien, mes muscles se détendent et j'apprécie ce repas.

C'est drôle non ? J'aime le calme et la solitude... Mais leur présence bruyante ne me gêne pas trop... Enfin par moment c'est insupportable, mais là... C'est bien.

* * *

Je vois le paysage défiler, les mêmes rues, la même route... 

J'aimerai changer un peu, pourquoi ne pas prendre un autre chemin pour rentrer ?

J'ai l'impression d'être un chien que l'on promène. Oui c'est cela.

Un chien que l'on sort en prenant toujours le même et éternel chemin... En y pensant je plains ces pauvres bêtes... Vraiment une vie de chien, ça doit être chiant !

« Mademoiselle Tokito !! Youhou ! La Terre appelle la Lune ! »

Cette voix grossière résonne dans ma tête et me fais revenir à la triste réalité.

« Bonten » dis-je dans un grognement exaspéré.

« Oui ! C'est mon nom ! » Me répond hilare le mastodonte.

J'aime pas quand il essaie d'être drôle... Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? Ah...

Bah au début du trajet, il a fait le pari stupide de me faire rire...déjà qu'il était insupportable, alors là je ne vous dis pas comment il est... Aucun mot ne peut décrire ce que je ressens en ce moment.

« Arrête tu n'y arriveras pas. »

« Si si ! Tu connais l'histoire du curé qui... » Tente le colosse.

« Le curé avec la statue, oui je la connais tu me l'as sortie y a pas deux minutes. »

«Oh ! Non je suis déçu. Mais je suis content !! » S'esclaffe-t-il de sa grosse voix.

Lui ? Content... Hum... Restons vigilante.

« Et pourquoi ? »

Allez pour lui faire plaisir je lui pose la question qu'il désire tant. Vraiment je deviens plus gentille... Je crois qu'en rentrant je demanderai qu'on lui baisse son salaire.

« Parce que tu m'as écouté !!! Héhéhé ! »

Et voilà il recommence à rire d'un air niais... Franchement il a atteint l'apogée...

Pff !

C'est chiant les gens qui se croient drôles et qui en rajoutent tout le temps... On appelle cela : les lourds.

Bonten illustre bien cette espèce en extension.

* * *

« Bonten ! » 

« Oui Tokito ? »

Je ne le comprendrai jamais... Un coup il me tutoie, puis il me vouvoie… Vraiment c'est perturbant... J'aime pas ça.

« Samedi je serais en ville toute l'après-midi. Alors faudra que tu sois disponible. »

« Vraiment ? Tu sors en ville ? Un samedi après-midi ? »

Pff ! Il me fait le coup de l'étonné.

Bon c'est vrai en dehors du lycée je ne sors pas beaucoup, enfin jamais. Franchement ça m'énerve qu'il le prenne comme ça et ...

« Je suis content ! Je serai là et j'espère que tu t'amuseras ! »

Il me fait un sourire, bon pas le même que celui de Yuya mais il est chaleureux et doux. (bizarre pour un colosse non ?)

« Arrête de sourire bêtement et fais attention à la route. »

« Bien mademoiselle ! »

Je replonge dans mes songes avec une nouvelle chaleur qui m'envahit... Vraiment pour la saison il fait relativement chaud.

* * *

« Mademoiselle Tokito ! La suite !! Je veux lire la suite ! » Me fait Bonten avec ses yeux de chien battu. 

Quelle plaie, il arrive à peine dans ma chambre qu'il squatte encore mes mangas et mon lit, pendant que je bosse, enfin que je tente de travailler.

« Fermes-là ! »

« Rooh ! Vous êtes méchante avec moi ! Allez, la suite ! »

Je me retourne pour lui faire face et lui lance que si je n'ai pas le silence dans les trente secondes à venir je lui dis si le héros poil de carotte (comme j'aime l'appeler) meurt ou pas.

Héhé cette méthode est infaillible, elle marche à tous les coups.

Il se calme et me regarde.

Tu as trouvé ton maître héhéhé...

Je lui tends le manga puis m'assois tranquillement à mon bureau pour faire des maths, encore et toujours les chiffres.

Pendant que je travaille Bonten me lance de but en blanc :

« Mademoiselle, avez-vous un bon niveau au combat ? A l'art du sabre ? »

Je me retourne et lève un sourcil...

Je n'aime pas cette question et ce qu'elle sous-entend.

« Oui. Pourquoi cette question ? » Je lui demande.

« Non pour rien... Bon je vais vous laisser ! Je reviens dès demain, passez une bonne nuit. »

Il me fait un signe de la main avant de se retirer.

Je n'aime pas ça.

Non. Non.

Qu'il me demande ceci après cette conversation téléphonique...

Je regarde l'heure et je me crispe. Il est parti tôt, d'habitude il reste affalé sur le lit jusqu'à tard mais là...

Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes...

C'est vraiment louche cette histoire...

* * *

Pour me changer les idées je décide de me connecter sur MSN. 

Mais vraiment cette histoire me perturbe...

Tiens on me wizz ? Qui c'est encore ?

**Chibi-Yuya **-Prête pour le marathon - : Tokito !!! J'ai donné ton adresse à Mahiro alors accepte-là !!!

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : Et si je ne veux pas ?

Allez quoi, juste pour l'embêter un peu !

**Chibi-Yuya **-Prête pour le marathon - : Sinon demain tu n'aura pas le loisir de dormir une seule fois en cours !!

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : ok.

Elle a quand même de bon argument faut bien se l'avouer.

Je regarde mon MSN et je vois une... Une veuve noire ?? Bref ça doit être Mahiro et je l'accepte sans broncher... Je n'aime pas être manipulée de la sorte... Elle me le paiera.

**Veuve noire** – hâte d'être à Samedi !- à rejoint la conversation.

**Veuve noire** – hâte d'être à Samedi !- : Bonsoir les filles

Veuve noire, non mais franchement y en a qui font peur...

**Chibi-Yuya **-Prête pour le marathon - : Bonsoir !!

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : 'Soir

**Veuve noire** – hâte d'être à Samedi !- : Dis Yuya c'est quoi ton 'Prête pour le marathon' ?

**Chibi-Yuya **-Prête pour le marathon - : Après la course poursuite d'aujourd'hui, le prof' de sport (qui est président de beaucoup de clubs sportifs Normal quoi XD) m'a harcelée pour que je m'inscrive à son club en disant que j'étais prête pour faire des courses...etc.

**Veuve noire** – hâte d'être à Samedi !- : Ah ! C'est cool alors ! Et tu va t'inscrire ?

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : Il ne sait pas à quoi il s'engage

**Chibi-Yuya **-Prête pour le marathon - : QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ?

**Veuve noire** – hâte d'être à Samedi !- : doucement Yuya, Tokito ne voulait pas dire quoi que se soit, n'est-ce pas ?

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : Non tu as raison, mais faut juste lui dire que s'il t'accepte dans son club faudra penser aux boules _Quilès._

**Chibi-Yuya **-Prête pour le marathon - : Non mais ! Pour qui tu te prends ? De toute façon tu dois être jalouse de moi, car je cours plus vite que toi et toc !

**Veuve noire** – hâte d'être à Samedi !- : euh... les filles... .

Elle me cherche... Je ne vais pas entrer dans son jeu, je ne vais pas enter dans son jeu…

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : Je pourrais te battre quand je veux.

Et merde.

**Chibi-Yuya **-Prête pour le marathon - : Oki ! Alors Samedi on fera une course et sache que si tu perds tu nous invite dans le restaurant le plus chic de toute la ville !!!!!!!!

**Veuve noire** – hâte d'être à Samedi !- : S'il vous plaît calmez-vous !

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : Ok ! Si je gagne je te scotche la bouche et tu devras le garder toute la journée !!

**Chibi-Yuya **-Prête pour le marathon - : OKI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !!!

**Veuve noire** – hâte d'être à Samedi !- : --'

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : T'inquiète tu ne verras que mon dos durant la course...

**Chibi-Yuya **-Prête pour le marathon - : Je vais te montrer ce que les prolétaires ont dans le pantalon ! Garde à toi !

**Veuve noire** – hâte d'être à Samedi !- : euh . . . je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais je vous laisse j'ai encore des devoirs à faire... et euh... A demain !

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : Oui moi aussi je vais y aller... A demain… Et une dernière chose Yuya... Quand tu retireras le scotch, tu pourras me remercier... Tu auras économisé un soin du visage... Plus de moustache...

J'atteins l'ordinateur en pensant aux derniers mots que j'ai écrits...

Niark Niark je suis méchante !

Bon c'est pas tout mais je vais me coucher ! Demain faut que je m'entraîne, c'est pas que j'aie peur de perdre, mais elle court quand même vite...

* * *

A suivre . . . 


	4. Une Photo souvenir

**Je Ne Possède Pas SdK**

**Bonsoir, oui il fait tout noir ! (Ta gueule ! Oo) euh. . .non rien XD**

**Merde, voilà que je délire toute seule, bref.**

**Encore une fois, j'aimerai m'excuser de mon impardonable retard! (ça sonne mélodramatique, non ? XD) . Mais c'est dureuh ! Le chapitre de Yuya Ishanty me donne des migraines ! Argh ! Mais il avance, lentement mais sûrement . . Je vais le publier à la fin de cette semaine (je pense), faudra attendre encore un peu. . mais je vous promet une scène . . .Niark Niark XD**

**Bref, bonne lecture et merci ! merci et encore Arigato pour vos reviews !**

**Je vous jure que la suite arrivera bientôt ! (genre dans deux semaines ? euh. . moins ? --')**

**Merci encore de votre patience !**

**Ave vous ! XD **

**_Bonne lecture_**

**Note : Pour les groupies de Kyo et d'Akira, le prochain chapitre vous concerne XD (ou pas ) Mouwawawaw !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 Une Photo souvenir**

**§°oo§°oo§°oo§°oo§°oo§°oo§°oo§°oo§°oo§°oo§**

Je suis étendue dans mon immense lit. Ensevelie dans mes draps de soie, je réfléchis à demain.

Demain, la course.

Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas raconté ma semaine ?

Vraiment y a rien à dire...

Durant tout ce temps Yuya n'a pas arrêté pas de me parler de la course. Ce fut même le sujet de conversation de plusieurs repas... Oui, j'avoue. Je mange tous les midis avec elles et le soir je discute avec ces folles furieuses sur internet (enfin c'est plutôt qu'elles me harcèlent).Et alors ça vous pose un problème ?

N'empêche, je m'amuse bien...

Je soupire, je me sens épuisée, je n'aurais pas dû m'entraîner devant Bonten. Maintenant c'est lui qui me harcèle le plus. Du matin jusqu'au soir ! En plus avec son statut de garde du corps il en profite ! Rah ! Ça m'énerve ! Qu'il est chiant !

C'est bientôt les vacances, dans moins d'un mois... Oui je dis bientôt alors qu'il reste beaucoup de temps. Mais je déteste être en vacances, pour plusieurs raisons. Je me coltine Bonten toute la journée, je ne peux plus être seule, même si je veux faire un tour en ville. Bref un calvaire pour moi et le pire dans tout cela... Mes entraînements en Kendo se font plus violents durant ces périodes - dites de repos.

Je soupire rien que d'y penser. Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil: 22:04.

Il est déjà si tard et je ne suis même pas allée sur internet, pas que j'en ai envie... mais... Bref.

Je préfère me connecter avant de me coucher, et d'espérer dormir... En ce moment je ne trouve pas le sommeil, sûrement Morphée qui me boude.

J'aime bien entendre le bruit que fait mon ordinateur lorsqu'il s'allume, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela m'amuse.

En attendant que mon compagnon de métal veuille bien me laisser accéder à Internet je me plonge dans le nouveau manga que Bonten m'a amené.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il m'en prête un.

Je ne le connaissais pas celui là... Mais j'aime bien... Tant qu'il y a des combats et que les graphismes me plaisent, je peux l'apprécier.

Je me demande ce que ça sent une fleur de Tournesol...

Tiens ? Mais qui voilà de connectée ...

**Chibi-Yuya -**Demain sera synonyme de ta perte !- : Bonsoir !!!!

**Fuyuka –** Je domine la lune- : 'lut

Je change mon pseudo pour lui répondre, juste histoire de l'embêter

**Chibi-Yuya -**Demain sera synonyme de ta perte !- : Alors prête pour demain ?

**Fuyuka **- Qui aura une épilation gratuite demain ?- Je t'attends de pied ferme.

Oups je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort

**Chibi-Yuya -**Demain sera synonyme de ta perte !- : GRRRR !!! Tu crois vraiment que je vais perdre face à toi !!!!!! Tu te trompe royalement !!! Prépare ton compte en banque !!!! Je t'assure que tu va nous payer le resto !!!

**Fuyuka **- Qui aura une épilation gratuite demain ?- : Que tu gagne ou que tu perdes, cela ne change rien au résultat...car tu y gagneras dans les deux cas...

**Chibi-Yuya -**Demain sera synonyme de ta perte !- : --' Tu insinue quoi, Madame je suis la reine de la ville !

Elle vient de signer son arrêt de mort.

**Fuyuka **- Qui aura une épilation gratuite demain ?- Sois tu gagne un bon repas, sois un soin du visage gratuit

Tiens dans les dents ! Niark Niark !

**Veuve noire** – Kami-sama donne moi la force de survivre à demain- vient de rejoindre la conversation.

**Veuve noire** – Kami-sama donne moi la force de survivre à demain- : Bonsoir les filles !!

**Chibi-Yuya -**Demain sera synonyme de ta perte !- : Bonsoir !!!

**Fuyuka **- Qui aura une épilation gratuite demain ?- 'Soir

**Veuve noire** – Kami-sama donne moi la force de survivre à demain- : Toujours en train de vous disputer ?

**Chibi-Yuya -**Demain sera synonyme de ta perte !- : Non pas du tout, juste je disais à notre amie Tokito qu'elle se prépare pour demain, car elle va prendre la raclée du siècle !

**Fuyuka **- Qui aura une épilation gratuite demain ?- : Depuis quand tu demande l'aide de Dieu, Mahiro ?

**Veuve noire** – Kami-sama donne moi la force de survivre à demain- : Après avoir vécu cette semaine avec vous

**Chibi-Yuya -**Demain sera synonyme de ta perte !- : Roooohh ! Mahiro ! Voyons ! Change-moi vite fait ton pseudo.

**Veuve noire** – Kami-sama donne moi la force de survivre à demain- : Non, sinon je n'aurais plus la force que Kami-sama me procure... Je ne veux pas mourir si jeune.

Mais c'est quoi son délire ? Elle à pris du prozac ou quoi ?

**Fuyuka **- Qui aura une épilation gratuite demain ?- : Tu as bien survécu jusqu'ici en compagnie de Yuya, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais plus de force...

**Veuve noire** – Kami-sama donne moi la force de survivre à demain- : lool

**Chibi-Yuya -**Demain sera synonyme de ta perte !- : Fais la maligne Tokito car demain tu riras moins !

**Fuyuka **- Qui aura une épilation gratuite demain ?- : Ah ah ah ah ah ah

Juste pour la faire chier.

**Chibi-Yuya -**Demain sera synonyme de ta perte !- : Va te faire '

**Veuve noire** – Kami-sama donne moi la force de survivre à demain- : Bon je dois vous laisser, je vous dis à demain, 13h devant le parc... Et s'il te plaît YUYA viens à L'HEURE !

**Chibi-Yuya -**Demain sera synonyme de ta perte !- : Rahhh! Voui voui c'est bon, pas la peine de me le dire...

**Veuve noire** – Kami-sama donne moi la force de survivre à demain- : Si je te le dis, car la dernière fois, je t'ai attendue plus d'une heure !

**Fuyuka **- Qui aura une épilation gratuite demain ? - : C'est drôle, mais ça ne m'étonne pas.

**Chibi-Yuya -**Demain sera synonyme de ta perte !- : Toi ne commence pas ! Pardon Mahiro mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Cette fois je serais même en avance ! Et si je suis en retard je te paie une glace ! Oki ?

**Veuve noire** – Kami-sama donne moi la force de survivre à demain- : hum... oki... A demain !!!!

**Veuve noire** – Kami-sama donne moi la force de survivre à demain- à quitté la conversation.

**Fuyuka **- Qui aura une épilation gratuite demain ?- : Bon moi aussi je ne vais pas tarder. Donc à demain.

**Chibi-Yuya -**Demain sera synonyme de ta perte !- : Oki. Bonne nuit à demain !

Je ne réponds même pas, sinon elle ne me lâchera pas.

J'éteins mon ordinateur et je m'écroule encore une fois dans mon lit, si grand.

Je pense à demain. C'est étrange... C'est bien la première fois que je vais quitter la maison comme ça, toute une après midi... Les seules fois ou je pouvais jouir des plaisirs de l'air frais, c'était en général entourée de filles à papa, ne parlant que de vêtements haute couture et de leurs nombrils.

Mais là c'est différent... Je me demande comment va se passer cette sortie.

Pas que j'angoisse, non, loin de là, mais quand même.

Je ne préfère pas y penser. J'éteins ma lampe de chevet et m'engouffre sous mes couvertures si douces, j'ai de la chance n'est-ce pas ? Je suis riche et je n'ai jamais eu de manque en particulier. Enfin peut-être que si, manque d'affection comme me le dirait Bonten, mais je ne le crois pas. J'ai bien vécu jusqu'ici sans problème alors pourquoi aujourd'hui je devrais y penser ?

J'espère que demain sera une bonne journée.

Je m'endors avec une boule en ventre pour une fois. Cela ne me ressemble pas, et ça me fait peur.

* * *

J'ouvre un œil. Les rayons du soleil m'agressent, comme je déteste cet astre. Je n'aime pas le soleil, ni la chaleur d'un mois d'été. 

Je me lève avec beaucoup de mal, j'ai dormi certes mais je n'ai pas eu un sommeil réparateur. Je me sens encore engourdie par ma douce léthargie. Je me sens vaseuse, comme je n'aime pas cet état de faiblesse. J'émerge pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de me traîner jusqu'à ma douche.

L'eau sur mon corps frêle me fait un bien fou ! Je me sens renaître !

Je me prépare, mais devant mon immense armoire remplie de vêtements divers et variés dont la moitié n'ont jamais été portés, je choisis de me vêtir avec simplicité.

Je tente avec beaucoup de difficulté de prendre mon jean bleu azur sous la pile de ses congénères. Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? Ma mère aime - que dis-je ? - Adore, idolâtre les fringues, les bijoux, les accessoires et tout ce qui est en rapport avec la mode. Elle espère me transmettre cette passion, mais hélas pour elle, c'est peine perdue. Ce qui explique que mon armoire soit remplie de choses et d'autres que je ne porterai jamais. Mais s'il y a une chose que ma charmante et aimante maman réussit à me faire parvenir, c'est le goût pour les sous-vêtements en dentelle. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire qui ne vous regarde pas.

Revenons à mon jean que je tente d'extraire de la caverne d'Ali Baba. Je tire d'un coup sec car je perds patience et là, tout me tombe sur la tête. Je sens la colère m'envahir...

« Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! » Je me répète.

Tant pis, je laisse ce tas de vêtements joncher le sol et je m'habille de ce maudit jean - mais que j'adore - et de mon haut que j'aime beaucoup mais que je porte presque jamais. Ce haut ressemble à un kimono, oui c'est comme un kimono, mais alors un très court kimono. Bref, maintenant vous voyez à quoi je ressemble. Donc je vais laisser les autres abrutis ranger tout ça. De toute façon je n'ai rien à cacher dans ma chambre. Oui je n'ai rien de précieux, rien qui ne demande à être préservé de la vue des autres. Pas d'objet irremplaçable, pas de trésor, pas de secret, rien.

A cette pensé mon cœur se crispe, allez savoir pourquoi ? Je deviens sentimentale ? Ce n'ai pas mon genre. Peut-être que je m'affaiblis ? Cela n'étonnerait en rien mon paternel, mais bon. Ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent.

* * *

Le bruit du moteur me fait bourdonner les oreilles, je m'adosse contre mon siège et je regarde par la fenêtre. Nous sommes partis. Je quitte cette maison non pas par obligation mais par... par quoi au juste ? Pour mes loisirs ? Pour mon plaisir ? Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, y en a une qui va souffrir, à cette idée j'esquisse un faible sourire. Bonten qui normalement devrait se concentrer sur la route remarqua 'mon petit moment humain'. 

« Rahh ! Voui mademoiselle Tokito ! Vous avez bien raison de sourire ! Vous allez vous amuser !!! »

« . . . »

Pourquoi c'est lui qui m'emmène ? Ah. Oui. C'est vrai, c'est mon garde du corps, pourquoi j'ai choisi un garde du corps aussi chiant ?

«Tokito ! Alors tu as aimé mon manga ? Celui des samurais ? »

Je ne veux pas lui répondre sinon il continuera ses questions et commencera alors une conversation, et ça, je ne veux pas.

C'est quand même hilarant. Cette situation : Bonten qui me prête un manga. Lui, me prêtant quelque chose. Bref, cela ne fait rire que moi. Je m'en fiche de ce que vous pensez, cela ne va pas m'empêcher de passer une bonne journée... Et voilà que je recommence, faut vraiment que j'arrête avec cette sortie à la fête foraine.

* * *

J'arrive enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, ma tête va exploser. Bonten était intenable durant tout le trajet, avec ses questions. Malgré mon mutisme, il continuait, et se lança sur un long monologue. Si ça peut lui faire plaisir. Mais j'en ai les séquelles. 

Je sors de mes pensés, personne. Je regarde autour de moi, personne. Je vérifie l'heure 12h56.

Encore quatre minutes à attendre, mais c'est bizarre car il devrait y avoir Mahiro. Je ne comprends pas, d'habitude elle est toujours en avance, surtout en cours.

J'arrête de me focaliser sur la timide et je m'adosse à un mur. J'attends, je n'ai que ça à faire.

« TOKITO ! » Hurle une voix.

Je lève la tête et je la vois courir vers moi avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Mahiro » lui dis-je.

Elle semble surprise, mais me répond bien vite et me tend quelque chose.

« Tiens c'est pour toi ! Hier avec ma mère on a fait des cookies et j'en ai gardé pour toi et Yuya. »

Je prends ce présent avec un peu d'hésitation. C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'offre quelque chose hors des périodes de fête ou d'anniversaire ; cela semble suspect. Sûr, elle va me demander quelque chose, comme toutes les autres le font.

« Dis, tu veux bien... » Tiens qu'est ce que je disais ! « …qu'on s'assoie sur le banc là-bas ? Je suis persuadée que Yuya sera en retard ! »

Ah.

Je la suis.

Je m'assois près d'elle, puis elle demande en pointant l'emballage d'aluminium.

« Tu le l'ouvres pas ? »

Je l'ouvre et y découvre des biscuits avec des formes plus ou moins étranges. C'en est presque effrayant. Cela semble se lire sur mon visage car elle ajoute.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ils sont bons ! J'en ai goûté, mais c'est juste que... Je ne suis pas très bonne en cuisine, donc... Mais je vais faire de gros effort ! S'il te plait goûte et donne-moi ton avis, c'est important. »

Elle me dit ceci avec tellement d'émotion, cela doit être important pour elle. C'est étrange car je n'ai jamais été un cobaye dans toute ma vie. Bah, après tout qu'est ce que je risque ? A part l'intoxication alimentaire ?

J'en prends un, qui ressemble à un ... euh, ce n'est même pas rond, non. Vraiment on dirait de l'art abstrait.

Je le porte à ma bouche et je le croque. Je mâche doucement et je finis par l'avaler.

Elle me regarde, elle espère quelque chose, une réponse de ma part. Je ne vais pas lui faire attendre trop longtemps car se serait cruel, je préfère garder ma cruauté pour une blonde.

« C'est bon, même si la forme semble dire le contraire. J'aime bien et on ressent toute ta volonté. Mais je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux. »

Pourquoi je raconte tout ça moi ? Juste un « C'est bon » devait suffire alors pourquoi je me suis emportée ?

Elle me prend la main et l'amène sur sa joue puis me dit.

« Merci Tokito ! J'espère que les prochains que je vais vous faire seront mieux ! »

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Elle semble si heureuse par ces simples mots. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais cela ne me semble moins stupide qu'avant.

« C'est à toi de faire en sorte qu'ils soient meilleurs. »

Elle me sourit, puis soudain …

… Je ne réalise pas ce qui se passe avant que Mahiro me prenne par le bras en hurlant

« Vite il faut s'abriter ! »

* * *

Nous sommes dans un café. Je suis trempée mais c'est normal. Une averse vient d'éclater alors que nous étions sur le banc. 

Mes cheveux se collent à mon visage. Je n'aime pas ça. Et Yuya qui n'arrive toujours pas !

Alors que je bois mon thé à la menthe pour me réchauffer, le portable de Mahiro sonne.

« Allo ? Non désolée mais je ne connais pas de Yuya. »

En l'entendant je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement, c'est la première fois que je vois Mahiro si énervée. Elle qui est si timide et réservée. Elle m'étonne. Comme quoi les gens nous cachent leurs cotés sombres. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, surtout d'elle.

«Oui, très bien. Oui. Oui je sais où c'est merci ! Non, mais j'espère que tu as de quoi nous accueillir ! Madame je suis en retard et je ne veux pas me mouiller ! Tu n'es pas en sucre tout de même ! Oui, c'est ça ! A toute ! » Dit-elle avant de raccrocher avec une énergie que je ne soupçonnais même pas en elle.

Je me mords la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Vraiment c'est étrange c'est bien la première fois que je sens la jubilation m'envahir.

Elle me regarde et m'explique que Yuya nous demande de venir la rejoindre chez elle, elle nous fera des crêpes. Puis elle ajoute qu'avant, nous devrions prendre notre temps pour terminer nos thés ! Juste une petite punition.

* * *

Nous sortons du café, il est 14 h 49. 

Mahiro semble ravie et me prends par la main pour me guider dans des ruelles que je ne connais pas. Mais je sens la présence de Bonten, il n'est pas loin, il veille sur moi.

Mahiro m'a surprise, je ne la connaissais pas comme ça. A dire vrai je ne la connais pas vraiment, mais je suis contente d'avoir entrevu une partie de sa personnalité qu'elle ne montre pas au lycée. Je sens mon cœur battre très vite et une douce chaleur m'envahir alors que je grelotte de froid. Est-ce cette sensation que Bonten me décrivait ? « Passer des bons moments avec des amies, qui resteront gravés dans ta mémoire ? »

Je ne préfère pas y penser, pour le moment je dois vivre l'instant présent et ne me soucier de rien. Comme c'est bon de ne penser qu'à maintenant et pas à plus tard. Je ne sens plus ce poids sur mes épaules, pas de succession, pas de conflit. Juste moi ! Là et maintenant.

* * *

J'entre dans l'appartement de Yuya, elle vit avec son frère. Son unique famille. Je ne connais pas son histoire et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est toute seule avec son frère. Mais ça ne me regarde pas, c'est à elle de m'en parler et elle le fera quand elle le voudra. 

Cet appartement et petit et pas très bien équipé, mais il y règne une chaleur qui m'envahit le cœur. Il est rempli de souvenirs, des objets qui ont été faits par une petite fille, des photos, des dessins : des souvenirs heureux.

Alors que j'observe mon nouvel environnement, Yuya me tend des vêtements pour que je me change afin de ne pas tomber malade. C'est vrai, je suis encore humide.

Je vais dans sa chambre, parce que Mahiro occupe la salle de bain. Sa chambre et bien différente de la mienne. Déjà elle est plus petite, mais en plus il n'y a pas beaucoup de meubles. Mais quelque chose m'énerve dans sa chambre, ce sont ses murs que je déteste. Ils sont tapissés de photos en tout genre. Des photos souvenir de la famille, des amies, des . . . Des personnes que je connais et d'autres pas. Je reconnais la mademoiselle airbag, elle enlace la blonde qui lui rend son étreinte. Elles me sourient et cela m'énerve. Sur une autre je reconnais Hidetada et Mahiro qui se pincent les joues, allez savoir pourquoi, mais ils semblent tellement heureux, sur une autre je reconnais assez difficilement Mahiro et Yuya. Elles sont couvertes de peinture mais elles affichent un large sourire.

Mon regard est attiré par une tête blonde que je connais bien, parce que c'est la mienne. Une photo de moi avec elles. Je suis étonnée car je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir posé. Je m'approche et je me souviens immédiatement de cet instant qui est maintenant figé.

Je me remémore cet instant. C'était durant une dispute entre Yuya et moi. Alors qu'elle se jouait de moi et que je lui répliquai sur un ton froid, sous le regard ennuyé de Mahiro, ce Hidetada arriva soudainement.

Il nous fit sursauter et il disparut, comme ça, sans raison. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention. De toute manière j'avais mieux à faire.

Alors que je pose mon doigts sur l'image, Yuya arrive et me fais sursauter. Je m'écarte instinctivement de l'objet de mes contemplations. Elle me sourit et me dit, comme s'il elle savait ce que j'avais fait, ce qui m'avait perturbée dans sa chambre.

« Tu te souviens ? Ahahah J'aime bien nos petits moments privilégiés ! C'est pour cela que je voulais un souvenir, je voulais figer ces moments qui me sont précieux. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, je sais que tu n'aimes pas être prise en photo. Alors j'ai demandé de l'aide à Hidetada, il est président du club de photographie, tu le savais pas hein ? Ahahah. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Non. »

« Tant mieux ! Bon je te laisse te changer ! Nous t'attendons dans le salon, dépêche-toi ! »

Elle ferme la porte et je ne peux retenir plus longtemps mes larmes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je devrais être en colère contre elle ! Elle m'a prise en photo sans ma permission. Mais je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir. Je me laisse aller silencieusement. Je me sens tellement bien. Je suis là, au milieu de sa chambre en larmes. N'est-ce pas pitoyable ?

Je m'en fiche, car maintenant j'ai l'impression de faire partie de la vie de quelqu'un, qui n'a aucun lien avec ma famille et qui n'a aucun lien de sang avec moi. Je trouve cela tellement, tellement ...

Je ne peux pas le décrire avec des mots.

J'essuie mes larmes et je m'habille de ses vêtements, un large T-shirt et un jogging gris.

Je sors de sa chambre et j'entrouvre la porte du salon, je les vois. Elles rient à gorge déployée.

J'aime le spectacle qui se joue devant mes yeux. Suis-je devenue sentimentale ? Si oui, alors je ne le montrerai pas. J'en ai pas le courage. Affronter mes sentiments, je ne suis pas arrivée à ce stade.

J'entre et elles se tournent vers moi, elles m'attendaient. Je vois un tas de crêpes, des pots de confitures, du chocolat, du sucre, du miel ...

Rien n'est ouvert, les assiettes sont propres. Il y en a trois. Je ne suis pas oubliée et je ne mangerai pas seule.

Je m'assois et nous commençons, bien que je n'aie pas grand appétit je dévore joyeusement les crêpes que Mahiro met dans mon assiette.

* * *

_A suivreuh ! _


	5. Une agence étrange

**Disclaimer : Si je possède SDK ! Mouwawawawa ! Oups' ce n'est qu'un rêve Gomenasai Akimine Kamijyō , je n'oserai pas un tel affront XD**

_Premier septembre, rime avec la suite des toutes mes fictions ( elle est __où__ la rime ?. . euh. . )_

_J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Je commence par laquelle ?. .. _

_Disons la bonne nouvelle, alors en ce 31 Août 2008, je publie le 5ième chapitre de **Watashi No Koto suki** ! De plus j'ai terminée le chapitre 6 où il y a une belle bagarre et j'entame le 7ième chapitre. Je ne dois pas __non __plus __oublier __le prochain chapitre de **Yuya Ishanty **et en prime un bonus, pour me faire pardonner._

_Je crois que c'est tout, donc pour la mauvaise nouvelle. On va dire qu'avec la rentrée, ma bêta-lectrice que j'aime de tout mon coeur sera trèèès occupée donc mes publications seront un peu longue . Gomen ! --'_

_Ne perdons pas espoir mes amis ! Je continuerai et je serai plus forte ! (je parle pour les plus pervers d'entre vous ! XD). Voilà ma petite annonce est terminé je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Et je vous promets dans le prochain chapitre (plus de 10 pages ! Yeah !) des actions et des pelotages dans tous les sens ! à la sauce Nanamy !_

_Je voulais aussi, remercier de tout mon petit cœur les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review, pour moi c'est comme un cadeau et un rappel à l'ordre, genre : /!\ Attention on te lit alors bouge toi les fesses pour faire la suite !. .. Je me bouge les fesses amis lecteurs mais je suis un peu lente, Gomen !_

**Alors je voulais remercier tout particulièrement **: Meng Zhou , fan-bonten , Love667 ,Lenne26 , nyozeka , Daffy from The GoldenFreaks (ouf', il est long se pseudo, je me suis trompée au moins deux fois --') , Chibi Ayashi , Chibi-Rizahawkeye , peckforever, Kyos fan 17, Chibi-Rizahawkeye, nadeishiko, Chibi yuya, haku, lorraine, Simplicity.Loved

Et n'oublions pas, le principal : Keikoku-kun, car cette fiction est pour toi ! J'adore tellement quand tu met en scène Toki-chan que je voulais faire pareille (d'où cette fiction)

bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 Une agence étrange**

**(o0o) (o0o) (o0o) (o0o) (o0o) (o0o) (o0o) (o0o)**

_Je m'assois et nous commençons, bien que je n'aie pas grand appétit je dévore joyeusement les crêpes que Mahiro met dans mon assiette._

« Argh ! Je vais mourir ! » Pleure la blonde en se tenant le ventre qui avait pris une petite forme ronde.

« Arrête de te plaindre Yuya, c'est de ta faute ! Il ne faut pas manger autant. » Dit Mahiro d'un air ennuyé tout en caressant tendrement le crâne de la gourmande.

Je me sens si bien, dans cette atmosphère joyeuse, chaleureuse. J'ai l'impression de perdre pied, je veux crier au monde entier mon bien-être. Oui je me sens heureuse là, maintenant, tout de suite.

« Mais elles étaient trop bonnes ! J'ai pas pu résister » Argumente vainement la lycéenne aux longs cheveux blonds.

« On dirait plutôt que tu as avalé un ballon de baudruche » Lui lance-je en pleine poire.

Allez quoi, c'était trop tentant. Même Yuya ne me coupe pas dans mon euphorie, non. C'est juste cette ambiance bon-enfant, rien de méchant.

Alors qu'elle soutient mon regard, mécontente, Mahiro explose de rire, d'un rire cristallin.

« Rah ! Vraiment y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre ! »

Même si je crois que Mahiro à raison je soupire, c'est vrai après tout. Yuya et moi nous nous ressemblons, enfin que sur certains points. Comme elle, j'ai du répondant, je ne me laisse pas faire et euh ... je suis blonde. Est-ce que ça compte ?

Alors que je suis en plein combat intérieur la blonde se lève et ouvre la fenêtre du petit salon. Une légère brise y pénètre. L'odeur de la pluie chatouille mes narines. J'adore cette sensation, lorsqu'il fait chaud, presque lourd et qu'une averse éclate. Le choc thermique entre le froid de la pluie et le chaud du goudron créait cette senteur.

Je savoure en silence ce plaisir si particulier, alors que j'entends la gueularde appeler une personne dans la rue.

Vraiment sa voix peut remplacer le plus strident des réveils matin, si, si, je vous jure.

« Venez ! Oui y a encore des crêpes, Tokito n'as pas encore tout mangé ! » Pouffa joyeusement la blonde en faisant des signes de main.

C'est bon, elle a attisé ma curiosité. Mais à qui elle cause ?

Je m'approche d'elle et m'accoude à la fenêtre et que vois-je ?

Un Bonten hilare qui répond aux signes de Yuya. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sur le moment je deviens cramoisie. Je me planque et regarde méchamment Yuya.

Vraiment elle ne manque pas de culot elle, inviter cet abruti de Bonten à notre après-midi.

Quoi ? J'ai dit "notre ?" ... Ah. Bref.

Alors que j'enrage en silence je vois les yeux de la commère s'arrondir de stupeur. Ce changement d'expression m'inquiète. Doucement et sans qu'elle me voie je re-jette un coup d'œil à la rue.

Et là je vois deux hommes vêtus de noir discuter avec mon garde du corps.

L'un est petit et blond alors que l'autre est grand et brun.

C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois que durant son service que Bonten discute avec des gens, non : avec des hommes suspects.

Je tente de m'approcher de la fenêtre entrouverte pour mieux les détailler.

Puis-je faire le rapprochement entre l'étrange comportement de Bonten, avec ses questions et ses coups de téléphone louches, et ces étrangers ?

L'homme blond semble être le plus jeune, de carrure beaucoup moins imposante que Bonten (c'est logique après tout, qui est plus balèze que cet abruti fan de Shôjô ?)

Il a des traits fins, mais je ne vois pas trop son visage car je suis trop loin, j'aperçois toutefois ses yeux qui semblent bleus, oui je crois mais comme il est de profil je ne vois qu'un œil. Ce garçon semble s'énerver contre mon garde du corps mais je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit, c'est embêtant.

Vraiment voir Bonten discuter avec ces hommes m'inquiète, que se passe-t-il ?

Mon regard se pose sur le deuxième inconnu, mais à ce moment là, il se tourne vers nous.

Il nous sourit d'une manière provocante, comme s'il voulait nous montrer que nous n'étions que des fillettes sans cervelle et que nous devions laisser parler les grandes personnes.

Yuya a dû le ressentir car elle lui tire la langue et ferme nerveusement la fenêtre en se retournant, folle de rage

« Quel abruti celui-là ! »

Mahiro témoin de toute cette scène, affiche un visage jovial.

« Ralala vous êtes irrécupérables vous deux ! » s'amuse à dire la timide en rigolant doucement.

Yuya et moi nous nous regardons, incrédules.

« Pas la peine de faire cette tête là ! C'est du tout cuit » et puis c'est reparti pour un long fou-rire de Mahiro. Bon je crois que c'est fini les crêpes pour elle, le trop plein de sucre c'est pas bon pour sa santé fragile.

Sans que l'on s'en rende compte, un flash aveuglant nous illumine moi et la jeune commère.

« Mahiro ! Pas maintenant les photos ! Mais plus tard ! » S'impatiente Yuya en s'éloignant de cette maudite fenêtre.

« Si ! Si j'en veux ! Allez quoi ! Une dernière pour la route ! »

Pff ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont agaçantes avec ces fichus appareils. Mais bon, si elles veulent faire mumuse autant les laisser faire, non ?

* * *

Voilà bientôt une heure que nous jouons à des jeux pour gamins, tout en se faisant photographier par notre nouvelle paparazzi, qui n'arrête pas de dire à tout bout de chant :

« Je crois que je vais rejoindre Hidetada à son club photo ! »

Bref, une vraie calamité.

Après avoir joué à des jeux genre 'La bonne paye ' 'le Tabou' etc. ...

Mais veut-elle rejoindre ce club, pour les photos ou pour le président ? Hum... Hum... Question qui demande réponse, mais plus tard, là je suis trop occupée. Je joue aux cartes.

Vraiment c'est bien la première fois que je joue à ce genre de truc. C'est bien pour cette raison que Yuya se fait un grand plaisir à m'embêter. Car ne connaissant pas les règles elle se fit un devoir de me les expliquer comme on le fait à un gamin de cinq ans. Et je peux vous le dire, maintenant j'ai du respect pour ces gnomes, parce qu'à leur place ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais passé l'arme à gauche.

* * *

« Alors Tokito, tu prends la petite cacarte avec ta petite mimine et puis tu la range avec ses copines sans que Mahiro ou moi puissions la voir. As-tu bien compris ? Ou je dois tout réexpliquer ? » Me disait-elle avec un large sourire telle une grand-mère expliquant une chose sans intérêt à son petit-fils.

« Ouais, je prends la carte et je ne vous la montre pas. Et après ? » Je lui demande avec agacement.

« Le but ma petite Tokito est de rassembler une grande famille ! Avec le papa, la maman, le fils, la fille, la grand-maman et le grand-papa... » M'explique la blonde alors que je la coupe avec un :

« Ouais ça va, j'ai compris, pas la peine de me parler comme à une gamine. Mais c'est quoi ce jeu à la con ? Tant qu'à faire, pourquoi ne pas ajouter les cousins, le chien et la maîtresse du père de famille ? »

Vraiment elle m'agace, c'est bon ce n'est qu'un jeu et sur la boite y a écrit pour tout public, de 7 ans à 77 ans... Non mais sérieux, les industriels nous prennent pour des cons ou quoi ? 77 ans ? Donc si tu en as 78, t'es couillonné ? Rahh ! Faudra que j'en parle à mon abruti de garde du corps.

Je reprends mes esprits en entendant les filles se tordre de rire, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si amusant ?

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien c'est juste que tu es incroyable Ah ah ah ! Bon allez commençons ! » La brune se tient les cotes en distribuant les cartes.

Est-ce ma faute si mes parents ne voulaient pas jouer au jeu des sept familles avec moi ?

* * *

« Dans la famille Robinson je voudrais la mère ! » s'écria toute contente Yuya en voyant Mahiro lui donner la carte.

« Famille ! » Couina la blonde en étalant fièrement ses cartes devant elle, tiens, cette expression me rappelle vaguement ma mère lorsqu'elle fait sortir l'argenterie.

Hum. C'est étrange.

« Youhou ! Tokito c'est à toi de jouer ! » Me réveille de ma douce léthargie Mahiro qui venait de piocher.

« Hum... »

Je reprends vaguement la situation en main et regarde mes cartes. On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est quand même balèze ce jeu. Faut retenir les demandes de cartes des adversaires et savoir qui a pioché et qui n'a pas pioché. Bref c'est toute une technique. Je me demande si mon père serait doué à ce genre de jeux ? Bah je pense qu'il payerai les joueurs pour avoir leurs cartes.

A cette pensée, en imaginant mon père jouer avec nous, puis glisser discrètement une enveloppe à l'une des joueuses me fait sourire. Parfois j'ai vraiment l'esprit inventif.

« Tokito ! » Perd patience Yuya.

« Mahiro. Dans la famille Ramsès je voudrais euh ... le fils. »

« Pff !! Vous allez me dépouiller vous deux ! » s'énerve la brune en me donnant sa carte.

Toute contente je la range parmi ses congénères et je continue mon entreprise.

« Yuya. Famille Ramsès, le père et le grand-père. »

« QUOI ? Comment tu le savais ? » Me demande-t-elle alors que je range les cartes et les étale comme l'avait fait précédemment la blonde.

« C'est une question de mémoire, c'est tout, mais ça tu ne peux pas comprendre »

Héhéhé. Oui je suis fière de moi, elle va s'énerver et j'aime bien. Bah quoi ? Comme si vous ne feriez pas la même chose à ma place. Héhé à imaginer votre tête je pense que se serait la même histoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Hurle-t-elle.

Rah ! Comme c'est doux à l'oreille, oui à force de l'entendre gueuler à tout bout de chant, je me suis immunisée contre son chant. Tel Ulysse à l'écoute des mélodies des sirènes. Mais bon, je ne pense pas que les sirènes de l'antiquité étaient aussi chiantes.

**Tititatu ! Tititatu ! Toutatu !**

Oui la sonnerie de portable de Mahiro est flippante, à croire qu'elle a les mêmes goûts que Bonten.

« Oui ? Oui. Non je suis chez Yuya. Oui. Je ne sais pas, son frère travaille ce soir et je ne pense... Hum hum... Très bien attends maman je vais lui demander. »

Elle éloigne le combiné de son oreille et demande à Yuya si elle peut passer la nuit chez elle, car ses parents étant seuls, veulent passer une nuit romantique.

« Non c'est bon tu peux rester, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne pense pas que cela gêne mon frère. Au contraire il sera content de ne pas me voir seule ce soir. » Affirme la lycéenne en faisant le signe du pouce levé.

Je ne sais pas si elle s'adresse à Mahiro ou à la mère de cette dernière.

* * *

« Tokito tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester d'avantage ? » Me supplie presque Mahiro en me tenant par mon petit Kimono -qui est maintenant sec.

Je n'aime pas quand elle fait ses yeux de chien battu, c'est trop mignon et je ne veux pas craquer contre elle, non contre la guimauve ! Je n'aime pas les marshmallows. Et toc !

Avant que je ne puisse contredire sa proposition, elle prend ma main et la cale entre les siennes. Une douce chaleur m'envahit, ses petites mains tremblantes recouvrant la mienne. Je n'arrive pas à décrire ce que je ressens, mais non ! Pas de guimauve ce soir !

« S'il te plaît ! Juste une nuit ! Ça pourrait être drôle ! Allez, dis oui ! »

Encore une fois elle me prie de rester cette nuit, d'ailleurs Yuya n'est pas loin et la soutient d'un hochement de tête.

«Je suis désolée les filles mais je ne pense pas que se soit possible, mon père ne l'accepterait jamais et puis... »

« Au diable ton père ! » Me hurle presque Yuya. « Il ne contrôle pas ta vie quand même ! Tu as le droit de faire tes propres choix ! Mince ! C'est ton existence et pas la sienne ! » La belle continue son monologue.

Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. Comment peut-elle comprendre ce que je vis ? Avec elle tout semble si facile, avec elle j'ai l'impression de rêver, mais l'illusion est maintenant finie. J'ai l'impression que ma blonde aimerait changer le monde, mais elle ne pourra jamais atteindre le mien. Je suis vouée à suivre les traces de mon père à la fin de mes études et si je ne le satisfais pas dans ce rôle il me mariera de force à son successeur, qu'il soit jeune ou vieux.

Elle, elle ne peut comprendre ma douleur, ma tristesse d'être enfermée dans cette prison dorée que tous me jalousent, mais ils ne savent pas, non. Ils connaissent le goût de la liberté, eux. Alors qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre. J'aimerai avoir le choix, mais je n'ai même pas l'audace de penser que c'est mon droit.

« Yuya, un jour je t'expliquerai ma vie, mais pour le moment nous en resterons là. Bonne soirée les filles. »

Je m'élance vers la porte d'entrée en frôlant Mahiro qui poussa un long soupir avant de me répondre qu'elle aimerait que je me connecte ce soir. De l'embrasure je lui souris doucement, puis je pousse la porte jusqu'à ce que j'entende le déclic métallique.

Je descends les escaliers et je me retrouve dans la rue, j'aperçois Bonten qui me fait un énorme sourire de satisfaction.

Je sens qu'il va encore me faire des commentaires agaçants, alors qu'il m'ouvre la portière j'entends :

« Bonne nuit Tokito ! »

C'est la voix de Mahiro

Je lève les yeux en direction de l'immeuble et je les vois à la fenêtre, me faisant de grands signes.

« Repose-toi Tokito ! N'oublie pas la course ! Elle tient toujours ! » Me fait une Yuya surexcitée.

« Ouais, ouais » je murmure avant de pénétrer dans la voiture.

Je me sens très mal à l'aise, je n'apprécie pas que Bonten assiste à ce genre de scène émouvante, non vraiment cela me déplaît au plus haut point.

Alors que je m'installe tranquillement sur le siège arrière, mon garde du corps lui se met derrière le volant et démarre le moteur.

J'observe discrètement à la fenêtre pour savoir si elles sont toujours là, et malheureusement, oui.

Yuya avec son éternel sourire 'Je suis la plus heureuse du monde' et Mahiro adossée contre son épaule avec son regard pénétrant.

C'est quand même bizarre ce lien qui nous unit, cette amitié ? Je ne sais pas, mais je me sens bien avec elles, près d'elles.

« Mademoiselle Tokito, allez, racontez ! » Me fait un Bonten hilare alors qu'on s'engouffre dans une ruelle mal éclairée.

« . . . »

« Ne vous faites pas prier Tokito ! Allez ! » Me pleure Bonten en s'excitant sur son siège. Mais quel gamin celui là, je vous le jure. Je me demande si vraiment je suis en sécurité avec lui. Un boulet, un vrai !

« . . . »

« . . . »

Soudain une excellente idée me vient à l'esprit.

« Je te raconte si tu m'explique qui étaient ces deux attardés dans la rue. »

Héhéhé. Ne suis-je pas géniale ? Un peu de chantage et hop, l'affaire est dans le sac. Ce fan de Shojo ne pourra résister à cet appel.

« AHAHAHAHA ! Si Akira vous entendait ! Ahaha j'imagine sa tête ! Se faire traiter d'attardé par une fillette ! Ahahahahah ! » explose de rire mon chauffeur qui se tape limite la tête contre le volant.

« Akira ? » je répète en espérant que ce que l'on qualifie de rire s'arrête. C'est comme si vous tapiez sur les bijoux de famille d'un éléphant à la fleur de l'âge. Voilà comment on pourrait qualifier le rire du colosse.

Encore une fois, mon astuce à fonctionné, il se calme et m'explique brièvement qui est cet Akira et son mentor, un certain Onime no Kyo.

* * *

Il est environ dix heure du soir, après avoir mangé en compagnie de ma mère qui pour une fois n'était pas à une fête de charité pour je ne sais quel orphelin du Tiers monde et après avoir pris ma douche, je suis devant mon écran d'ordinateur.

En attendant que mon amant de métal (oui c'est son nouveau surnom, car je trouve que je passe énormément de temps avec lui, depuis un certain temps.) se lance je m'amuse avec la petite carte que mon abruti de garde du corps m'a donnée.

« S'il m'arrive quoi que se soit durant mon service, ou si je ne viens pas à ton appel, voilà les coordonnées de mes amis. Ils viendront t'aider si tu es en danger. Mais ne l'utilise qu'en dernier secours. Promets-le-moi »

Les derniers mots de Bonten résonnaient encore en moi, durant le souper avec ma mère. Le fait qu'il soit aussi sérieux m'inquiète beaucoup. Mais c'est surtout le « s'il m'arrive quoi que se soit durant mon service » non vraiment ce soir Bonten n'est pas drôle.

Cette petite carte que je tiens entre mes mains m'énerve. Elle m'agace, j'ai envie de la brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer. Non, j'ai promis à ce gugus de la garder toujours près de moi.

Je la détaille calmement, elle semble très usée. Un des coins a été abîmé. Elle est toute mauve, avec même une petite tâche d'encre en son centre, mais on peut voir clairement ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus. _Agence 'Les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel' _en petits caractères dorés.

Je soupire, mais c'est quoi ce nom à la con ?

Je ne connais pas cette agence. Mon père m'avait spécifié que mon gorille faisait partie des meilleurs dans son domaine sans me donner le détail d'une agence.

Certes son curriculum vitae était très impressionnant et c'est pour cela que je n'avais pas posé la moindre question et aussi parce que je m'en foutais royalement, mais maintenant je suis curieuse.

_Les quatre sacrés du ciel_, que représentent-t-il dans mon monde ?

Je sursaute en entendant un wizz venant de mon ordinateur. Mince c'est vrai que j'ai mis la connections automatique.

**Chibi-Yuya** –Avec ma Mahiro d'amour, mais il manque une personne : Coucou !

Avant de lui répondre je change mon message perso, oui sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

**Fuyuka **- Enfin le calme et la sérénité. Que demander de plus ? : 'lut

**Chibi-Yuya** –Avec ma Mahiro d'amour, mais il manque une personne : (Mahiro : Je comprends ta joie, moi aussi je ressentais cette euphorie au début de ma relation avec Yuya, à chaque fois que je me retrouvais toute seule j'avais l'impression de goûter au Nirvana)

J'explose de rire devant mon écran, je ne savais pas que Mahiro était parfois aussi sèche et cassante que ça. Sacrée Mahiro.

**Fuyuka **- Enfin le calme et la sérénité. Que demander de plus ? : Lol

**Chibi-Yuya** –Avec ma Mahiro d'amour, mais il manque une personne : ioiyioudoihsdugpshg

Houlà, je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe...

Hum...

**Fuyuka **- Enfin le calme et la sérénité. Que demander de plus ? : C'est quoi ce délire

**Chibi-Yuya** –Avec ma Mahiro d'amour, mais il manque une personne : odihgpireghùNQ¨VBPEIRFHmoihygh

Bon, je vois. C'est officiel, elles sont folles ! Y a rien à faire !

**Fuyuka **- Enfin le calme et la sérénité. Que demander de plus ? : . . .

**Chibi-Yuya** –Avec ma Mahiro d'amour, mais il manque une personne : Mouwawawa ! Victoire Yuya 1 – Mahiro 0 Mouwawawa

**Fuyuka **- Enfin le calme et la sérénité. Que demander de plus ? : Tu m'expliques ?

**Chibi-Yuya** –Avec ma Mahiro d'amour, mais il manque une personne : Bah, on s'est battues pour avoir le clavier, et comme j'ai une attaque guilis imparable, j'ai gagné XD

**Fuyuka **- Enfin le calme et la sérénité. Que demander de plus ? : --'

Oui, elles font peur hein ? Rahh de vraies gamines

**Chibi-Yuya** –Avec ma Mahiro d'amour, mais il manque une personne : Bref, passons ma victoire éclatante pour le moment. J'ai ajouté dans notre dossier de partage les photos de cette après midi

Dossier de partage ? Hum... Je vois qu'elle fait certaines choses qui me concernent sans m'en parler. Classique.

**Fuyuka **- Enfin le calme et la sérénité. Que demander de plus ? : Ok

**Chibi-Yuya** –Avec ma Mahiro d'amour, mais il manque une personne : bon sinon tu as fait quoi de beau ce soir ?

**Fuyuka **- Enfin le calme et la sérénité. Que demander de plus ? : Rien qui te regarde

Bah quoi ? J'ai été gentille toute l'après-midi alors je peux bien l'embêter ce soir, non ?

**Chibi-Yuya** –Avec ma Mahiro d'amour, mais il manque une personne : (Mahiro : évite, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas toi qui doit subir ses crises de colère .)

Je souris en lisant ces lignes, et je tente d'imaginer la scène des deux lycéennes derrière l'écran, l'une en train de hurler des choses qu'une jeune fille ne devrait pas prononcer et l'autre se boucher les oreilles en attendant que le déluge passe. Vraiment quel duo.

Nous discutons jusqu'à tard, puis après avoir abordé différents sujets je me déconnecte.

Mais avant de cliquer sur le bouton pour me mettre hors ligne j'enregistre les photos... Pendant que je les regarde une par une, je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je me vois sourire en compagnie d'une Yuya rouge de colère, puis sur une autre nous sommes toutes les trois sur ce qui sert de canapé à la blonde. Mahiro fait le signe de victoire avec ses deux doigts, Yuya pose son bras sur mon épaule alors que je lui hurle dessus de ne pas me toucher. Oui, sur la photo on voit que je beugle mais on ne sait pas ce que je dis. Moi, oui, moi je m'en souviens.

Je clique sur une autre, puis encore une autre jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la fin. A chaque fois j'avais une expression différente, des visages que je ne connaissais pas. Non je n'ai pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça. Surtout celle-ci, la douzième. Mahiro fait une grosse grimace, et moi je suis à coté d'elle et je suis morte de rire. C'est drôle de se voir rire comme ça. Oui, je ne m'étais jamais vue dans un tel état. Mon visage semble rayonner, je pourrais presque faire de l'ombre à Yuya avec son éternel sourire d'ange.

Je reprends soudain mes esprits en percevant les douze coups de minuit de la vielle horloge du couloir.

Je dois ranger ses photos dans un dossier caché. Yuan ma montré comment on faisait.

Mais je dois trouver un mot de passe. Hum. Quel mot de passe je pourrais employer pour ce fichier si important pour moi ? _Jeu de sept familles._

Je ne savais pas quoi mettre d'autre, alors tant pis ! Ça fera bien l'affaire et toc !

J'éteins mon ordinateur et je range la carte de Bonten dans mon porte monnaie tout en enregistrant le numéro de téléphone dans mon portable, juste au cas où.

Je me plonge dans mon lit et je m'endors tendrement avec des souvenirs plein la tête. Vraiment c'est bien la première fois que je me sens aussi heureuse dans toute ma vie. Mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est que ce bonheur serait perturbé par . . .

* * *

_Alors pas trop déçut ? Je sais, y a pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais je suis obligée de passer par là, c'est une chapitre de transition, donc il n'est pas très amusant. . . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain, il est énorme ! Vraiment je vous assure ! Alors on se dit à la prochaine !!_

Review ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Qui sont ses mystérieux hommes ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre .

* * *


	6. Amitié

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas SDK, j'ai juste les mangas dans ma chambre et je trouve que c'est mieux ainsi !**

_Bonsoir ! Je vais faire court car je suis trèès fatiguée, (je manque cruellement de sommeil)._

_Je publie la suite tant réclamé et je vais me coucher._

Je ne promet rien sur la suite de mes publications car mes études me prennent plus de temps que je le prévoyais (bah ouais, je ne veux pas redoubler). En tout cas je vous remercie pour votre présence ! Vos reviews me font énormément plaisir ! Cela me motive ! Alors je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos commentaires.

Note : J'ai fais une mise à jour de mon profil, il est plus complet vis à vis des fictions en cours, j'espère que cela vous renseignera sur le rythme de publication, voilà !

Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 Amitié**

**VvvVvvVvvVvvVvvV**

« Enfin les vacances ! Youpi ! » S'égosille une jeune lycéenne tout en dansant sur place.

Voilà bientôt une heure que la blonde nous perce les tympans avec ça... Les vacances, les vacances, oui bon. On ne va pas en faire tout un fromage... Et puis de toute façon je n'aime pas... Ni le fromage ni les vacances.

Voyant ma tête d'enterrement, Mahiro me fait un doux sourire et me chuchote quelques mots d'encouragement. Oui, il faut bien, pas facile de supporter les vibrations sonores de notre amie.

« Nous sommes en vacances et pour deux longues semaines ! » Continue sa joyeuse chanson, la pile électrique blonde.

« Ouais bon ça va, on ne va pas en faire tout un foin, non plus. » J'hausse le ton.

Décidément la joie de vivre de Yuya me met de très mauvais poil, en fait il n'y a pas que cela qui m'agace en ce moment. Depuis quelques temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à l'agence « Les quatre sacrés du ciel ». Cela fait presque un mois que j'y pense sans relâche.

Mon sommeil en devient même troublé et je ne parle même pas de mes conversations à sens unique avec mon garde du corps, qui ne veut rien me dire... Juste parce qu'il trouve que cela fait plus classe d'avoir des secrets. Excuse plus stupide tu meurs.

Bref, cette situation ne m'arrange guère, car cela à des répercutions sur le lycée, pas parce que les professeurs sont étonnés de me voir dormir en cours, non, ça ils ont l'habitude, c'est surtout à cause de...

« Ah ! Toki-chan ! Allons faire un tour à la foire ! Viens ! » Couine comme une gamine, la blonde qui m'attrape par le cou pour tenter de m'attendrir.

Voilà contre quoi je ne peux plus lutter. Mes réflexes se sont amoindris, et je n'arrive plus à esquiver avec autant de facilité les attaques « bisous » de Yuya.

Pendant qu'elle m'étrangle en chantonnant les bienfaits des vacances, Mahiro se rapproche de moi avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Allons viens avec nous Tokito, cela te ferra sûrement du bien et puis comme ça Yuya se calmera. »

Hum...

Mahiro n'a pas tout à fait tord, après tout un grand bol d'air de pots d'échappement me ferra le plus grand bien. C'est fou ce que les bienfaits du gaz nocif des voitures peut me relaxer, sûrement une drogue des filles de la ville, alors si vous ne comprenez pas mon point de vue vous venez sûrement de la campagne... Ah... Ah... C'est ironique ce que je dis...

. . .

. . .

Je vois... On a pas tous le même humour.

Pendant que je me parle toute seule, (oui c'est une habitude que j'ai prise depuis que je n'arrive plus à communiquer avec le monde extérieur pour cause de bruit venant d'une certaine lycéenne), mes deux amies... Oui oui... Mes deux amies -il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis, donc je disais que mes deux amies -non mais vous allez arrêter de sourire bêtement comme ça ? Je sais que vous trouvez cela mignon et que vous êtes heureux pour moi, mais par pitié arrêtez avec les sourires béats...

Donc reprenons...

Pendant que je suis dans une légère léthargie, Yuya et Mahiro me poussent vers la sortie du lycée et prennent le chemin vers la foire sans que je m'en rende compte.

Ennuyée, je tente de me débattre mais avec les hurlements de Yuya et le regard mielleux de Mahiro je me sens vaincue.

Résignée, je décide de les suivre sans faire d'histoire.

Cependant je réalise que nous prenons un chemin que je ne connais pas, ce n'est pas que je suis une peureuse ou quoi que se soit, mais je me sens pas très à l'aise. D'une voix tranquille je leur demande où nous sommes, ce à quoi Yuya me répond.

« C'est un chemin qui passe derrière le lycée, comme ça on évite de passer par le centre de la ville et nous gagnons du temps. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tokito, nous avons l'habitude de le prendre et il n'y a que les lycéens qui connaissent ce raccourci » Ajoute la brune en se retournant pour me rassurer, chose que j'ai nullement besoin.

« Mouais, mais bon, faut que je prévienne Bonten, sinon il va s'inquiéter. » Dis-je en faisant mine d'être ennuyée.

Cependant je suis plutôt tracassée par cette situation, car je ne la contrôle pas et que mon garde du corps n'arrête pas de me dire de faire attention lorsque je suis seule.

D'ailleurs, cela me rappelle la mauvaise humeur de mon paternel qui date d'environ deux semaines.

Mon géniteur n'est certes pas du genre attentionné ni même prévenant, mais ces derniers temps il me questionnait sur mes habitudes et mes relations au lycée. Chose très étrange compte tenu de son caractère et de son indifférence envers ma personne.

D'habitude je ne le voyais très peu et j'avais encore moins la possibilité de venir lui parler, comme toute fille normalement constituée converse avec son père. Or, ces derniers temps, le vieux venait me voir dans ma chambre et me faisait passer presque un interrogatoire. Chose dont je n'ai nullement habitude, surtout venant du chef de clan.

Mais une phrase restait en moi, certains mots ne m'avaient pas quittée alors que je partais au lycée ce matin même.

« Surtout en aucune manière tu ne quittes Bonten, il est payé pour te protéger alors laisse-le faire son travail. »

N'est-ce pas inquiétant ?

Mon père se préoccupe de ma sécurité, oui quelque chose cloche. Il a dû se passer une affaire ennuyeuse pour que mon père soit si proche de moi ou pour que le clan soit sous tension, même les domestiques sont plus chiants que d'habitude.

Rien ne va et cela est vraiment fâcheux.

Suspicieuse comme jamais, je décroche mon portable et compose le numéro de mon protecteur qui ne tarde pas à répondre avec sa grosse voix d'éléphant.

« Oui allô ? »

« C'est moi » je lui rétorque en suivant les filles qui pressaient le pas pour atteindre au plus vite la fête foraine.

« Hé ! La petite qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu n'es plus au lycée où tu es ? » S'énerve très vite Bonten.

Le ton qu'il prend est vraiment agaçant mais je n'en tiens pas rigueur de toute manière c'est son job, mais pour qu'il me nomme avec ce qualificatif cela veut vraiment dire qu'il est furax.

« Je suis sur le chemin pour aller à la foire. »

« A la foire ? Hé ! Petite tu te fous de moi ? Si tu voulais aller à la foire je t'y aurais amenée ! » S'égosille Bonten mais cela ressemble plus au râlement rauque d'un vieux fauve.

Je sais que ses reproches sont justifiés, il a le droit de me parler ainsi car je sais ce que je risque en m'éloignant de lui et au vu de ce qui se passe chez moi, je comprends que je sois en danger, mais je ne sais pour qu'elle raison mais j'ai envie de prendre ce risque.

« Rejoins-moi là-bas... Salut. » Avec un geste rapide et violent je claque mon téléphone et accélère le pas pour rejoindre mes camarades de classe qui me regardent étonnées.

« Quoi ? » Je leur demande passablement énervée.

« Euh... Non... Rien... Mais tu sais Tokito si tu as des problèmes tu peux nous en parler nous sommes tes amies. » Me dit Mahiro avec une lueur de compassion.

J'ignore encore la cause mais soudain ma colère s'enfle jusqu'à ce que mes poings se serrent et que je hurle en un seul souffle tout ce que je pense depuis longtemps.

« Me fait pas rire, toi la fille de cadre moyen tu pourrais me comprendre, moi ? L'héritière d'un prestigieux clan, fille unique d'un homme sans pitié ou compassion, d'un être qui me méprise et qui m'ignore depuis ma naissance? Alors non je ne crois pas que tu puisses me comprendre, tu n'es qu'une petite lycéenne de rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Hein ? Dis-le-moi qu'est-ce que tu va faire pour m'aider ? Pour m'aider à supporter toute cette pression sur mes épaules depuis que je suis petite ? Pour m'aider à supporter la solitude au sein de ma propre famille ? Toi, qui n'as pas d'avenir déjà tout tracé, QU'EST-CE QUE TU VA FAIRE ? HEIN ? DIS-LE-MOI ! DIS-LE-MOI ! »

Mes mots s'échappent tel le sable entre les doigts d'un enfant. On a beau serrer aussi fort que l'on peut, toujours il glissera entre nos phalanges. Essoufflée je regarde mes futures ex amies. Elles vont me quitter j'en suis certaine, comment rester avec une personne qui vous manque de respect ? Moi je ne le pourrais pas. D'ailleurs je vois déjà les larmes de Mahiro s'échapper de ses petits yeux d'amande. Je me sens vraiment stupide, idiote d'avoir dit tout cela, mais en même temps je me sens plus légère car désormais elles savent à qui elles ont affaire.

Personne ne bouge et tous me regardent, il n'y a que le souffle du vent qui vient perturber notre confrontation. Ce vent si bruyant, qu'il m'exaspère, j'aimerai déceler une émotion ou une réaction chez mes camarades mais je n'y arrive pas. Mahiro ne fait que pleurer la tête baissée et Yuya me regarde. Ses yeux me fixent, je ne pourrais y échapper. Alors que la tension atteint son paroxysme, un petit son couvre le bruit du vent. C'est la brune qui tente de parler entre deux sanglots.

« Com... Comme tu as... Dû souffrir To... Tokito... Comme... Tu ... as... dû souffrir... Tokito »

Je suis bouleversée par les mots de mon amie, moi qui m'attendais à des reproches pour avoir haussé le ton et avoir dit ses choses peu convenables, je suis interloquée. Je ne comprends pas, une chose m'échappe, pourquoi n'est-elle pas furieuse contre moi ? Pourquoi pleure-t-elle pour moi ? Non, ce n'est pas dans la logique des choses, cela ne devait pas se dérouler ainsi.

« Arrête de pleurer ! Ça suffit ARRETE !! » Je lui beugle dessus, ne sachant que faire d'autre, je me sens désemparée par la tournure des événements.

« Je... Pleure... Parce que... Tu as suffisamment... Versé... De larmes... Je pleure... Pour toi... Car je suis... Impuissante... Face à ta... Souffrance... Ce que je peux... Faire...c'est de l'atténuer avec mes larmes... Et ma présence... »

Cette fois c'en est trop, je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes yeux qui versent également des gouttes salées glissant lentement vers mes joues devenues rouges. Je saute sur Mahiro, lui prend ses épaules et la secoue violemment. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à faire ça, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir la brutaliser.

« NON ! Arrête de pleurer !! ARRETE !! »

Je ne peux lutter contre cette envie qui me pousse à vouloir la stopper, non je veux qu'elle arrête de souffrir pour moi. Une personne ne doit se lamenter que sur son propre malheur et non sur celui des autres. Mahiro n'a pas le droit de faire une chose si stupide, non je refuse qu'elle continue de pleurer sur mon sort, je ne le fais pas moi même alors pourquoi le fait-elle ?

Soudain Yuya intervient et me repousse, avec cette action musclée je griffe sans le vouloir l'épaule de la brune qui continue ce manège infernal. Yuya m'agrippe et m'éloigne de notre amie en me demandant de me calmer. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux étouffer mes paroles, ma peine, ma colère, mon amertume. Je n'y arrive pas, je crois qu'après toutes ces années de silence je ne peux plus résister aujourd'hui. A cet instant précis, je m'aperçois que c'est le signe de ma mort, la perte d'une partie de moi, celle qui pouvait tout encaisser sans jamais rien dire, celle qui souffrait dans les ténèbres.

Après un temps je lui demande pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire une telle chose ? Quelle est cette raison qui pousse à Mahiro de se faire du mal en mon nom ? Quelle est cette bêtise humaine ?

« C'est l'amitié banane ! » Se moque Yuya en me serrant fort dans ses bras, suivie de près par notre pleureuse qui s'élance dans l'étreinte.

Je suis abasourdie par tant de tendresse et d'amour, mais cela me remet très vite les idées en place. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse que forcement je vais changer aussi radicalement. Dans une saute d'humeur je tente de me dégager en maugréant contre les filles qui me répondent.

« C'est vrai, nous sommes des prolétaires et nous ne pourront jamais te comprendre, mais n'oublie pas une chose. Nous sommes amies et les amies s'entraident. Jamais on ne te laissera dans le pétrin, jamais on t'abandonnera et si tu as un problème vient nous le dire et on te soutiendra même si on ne comprend pas tout de ton monde. »

Après un ce discours tendre et riche en émotion, je me sens très, mais alors très stupide, je repousse les lycéennes qui me regardent avec un immense sourire de victoire.

« Bon on y va ? » Je leur demande en reprenant la route tout en essuyant les larmes qui résistent à la manche de mon uniforme. Cependant derrière je sens deux énormes sourires de satisfaction s'élargir.

Vraiment je trouve qu'avoir des amies c'est vraiment épuisant et je n'en pense pas en vouloir d'autre et puis de toute manière je suis très heureuse d'avoir rencontré ces deux phénomènes là.

C'est vrai après tout, elles me soutiennent, même si en ce moment je me sens stupide, je ne peux nier que mon cœur est extrêmement léger.

Soudainement, je me sens tirée en arrière, mes bras sont agrippés par deux forces chaudes et bienfaitrices.

A gauche Yuya me tient le bras avec une mine de « fille la plus heureuse du monde » et à droite Mahiro me prend par la main et me montre un visage enchanté, serein et heureux.

Moi qui suis au milieu je ne peux lutter contre les sentiments des filles et je suis transportée dans un autre monde, un univers où je suis libre, où je me sens bien sans que personne vienne troubler mon épanouissement.

D'une démarche sûre, nous continuons droit devant nous pour atteindre la sortie du petit chemin. Je perçois enfin les premiers cris d'enfant et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement à cette après-midi qui me semblait bien démarrer.

Les minutes s'écoulent comme des secondes, les heures passent si vite, je suis si heureuse. Avant même que je réalise le soleil se couche déjà sur la foire, alors que nous sommes dans la dernière attraction. La fameuse grande roue nous montre les couleurs d'une ville toujours en éveil bien que la lumière du soleil fasse défaut.

Le front contre la vitre, j'observe ma ville, le lieu où j'ai grandi, un endroit rempli de souvenirs, je soupire lentement faisant une légère buée mais qui s'efface très vite sous la chaleur de la cabine.

« C'est magnifique. » Murmure d'une voix douce Mahiro qui pose sa main sur la vitre. Yuya pour une fois calme s'appuie contre le dossier du siège et regarde par-dessus l'épaule de sa voisine brune, le paysage.

« Le soleil couchant tout rose. (1)» Chantonne-t-elle

Le grincement que fait la cabine ne me fait pas peur, même si elle semble vieille et qu'elle balance lentement à cause du vent, cela ne m'effraie pas. Est-ce mon état de béatitude ? Peut-être. Douce drogue qui m'envahit lentement.

Nous nous retrouvons au sommet, au point culminant. J'adore les endroits en altitude, lorsque je suis si près du ciel, j'ai l'impression que mes soucis se dévoilent. Qu'avec le recul que j'ai par rapport la terre, j'en ai avec mes problèmes. Rien ne vaut être prêt du ciel pour se sentir apaisé, surtout si on est en bonne compagnie.

Est-ce que la prochaine fois que je monterai dans cette grande roue je serai avec un garçon ?

A cette pensée, qui est très stupide je rougis. Pourquoi j'ai supposé quelque chose d'aussi incongru ? Je lève lentement ma tête de la vitre. Mon front est glacé, c'est vraiment très agréable. Cependant il se réchauffe bien vite avec la température ambiante. Je soupire encore une fois. Quelle après-midi.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tokito ? » me demande la blonde

« Laisse tomber, une fille de ton statut ne peut pas comprendre. » Lui réponds-je sur un ton froid. Allez un peu de distraction pour retrouver de l'énergie.

« Quoi ? Tu recommence encore ? P'tit bourgeoise coincée du cul qui ne sait même pas attraper un poisson rouge ! (2)»

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la bourgeoise, petite va-nu-pieds ? »

Et voilà encore une dispute, avec elle c'est trop facile . . . C'est comme jouer à la baballe avec un chien, même si j'en n'ai jamais eu de chien je pense que l'exemple montre la réalité. Car il faut juste trouver le truc pour que le clébard rapporte cette stupide balle. Pour Yuya c'est la même chose il suffit de trouver les mots justes pour qu'elle parte en guerre. Et c'est vraiment très facile lorsque l'on connaît le phénomène.

Bref.

Je ne vais pas tout vous narrer sur la suite des propos que nous nous balançons et oui c'est vrai je n'ai pas réussi à attraper ce put de poisson rouge à la con.

Bon.

Reprenons.

Après la grande roue, je décide d'appeler Bonten, faut dire aussi que durant toute l'après-midi nous avons joué à cache-cache. D'ailleurs c'est la première fois que je jouais à ce jeu, et je dois dire que c'est marrant surtout la course poursuite entre les marchands de barbe à papa et de pommes d'amour.

Bref je fais subir à mon garde du corps un vrai calvaire, mais bon. Il est payé pour ça, non ?

Je compose le numéro et porte le portable à mon oreille pendant que les filles se posent sur un banc un peu éloigné des festivités.

« Rah ! Un peu de calme ! Ça fait du bien ! » S'exclame Mahiro qui ouvre sa bouteille de jus d'orange.

« Ouais c'est vrai, j'en pouvais plus, entendre tous ces enfants hurler lorsqu'ils ont aperçu la mascotte du coin, c'était vraiment flippant »

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? » Rigole doucement la brune en tendant le jus à la blonde qui haussa un sourcil étonné.

« Toi qui est la première à lui avoir sauté dessus ! Et pris en photo ! » De fou rire, notre brune se tape sur ses cuisses, ce qui agace un peu Yuya qui devint toute rouge.

Je tente de me concentrer sur les « bip » qui retentissent juste avant que le fan de shôjô décroche.

« Oui ? »

« C'est moi ! T'es où ? »

« Espèce de gamine capricieuse ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait vivre aujourd'hui ? » Me hurle le gorille.

« Roooh c'est bon mon père n'en saura rien. » Je tente lentement de le rassurer même si je reconnais que c'était bête et dangereux de ma part.

« Tu te rend compte ? Mon plus beau costume sali par tes conneries ! »

« Ton costume ? Tu t'inquiète pour ton costard de classe moyenne ? Et ma vie alors ? Tu es supposé être mon garde du corps ! »

« Mon siiii beau costume ! »

Et voilà qu'il pleure. Fait chier. Ah, oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié de vous dire que durant le jeu de cache-cache, Bonten voulant esquiver un gosse c'est pris le marchant de pommes d'amour. Sachant que ce dernier avait une bassine remplie de caramel fondu. Bref. Imaginez dans quel état j'étais quand je l'ai vu couvert de caramel un peu chaud. Je dois dire que je me suis bien marrée. Oui je sais c'est méchant mais alors pourquoi souriez-vous en imaginant la scène ?

Ahaha aussi sadique que moi, j'aime bien.

« Tu es où ? »

La voix de Bonten me fait revenir à la réalité.

« Sur un banc près de la grande roue, un coin un peu éloigné. »

« Ok j'arrive tout de suite, je ne suis pas loin, mais s'il te plaît va là où il y a des gens, ne reste pas dans des endroits isolés. Retourne immédiatement à la foire ! »

Beugle comme un taureau l'homme à l'œil manquant avant de raccrocher. Un sentiment m'envahit soudainement. Une sensation qui ne me plaît pas du tout.

Je m'avance vers les filles et leur demande gentiment de retourner vers la roue, ordre de Bonten. Yuya râle à son habitude et Mahiro la sermonne, rien d'anormal mais j'angoisse, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Jamais je n'avais senti Bonten aussi stressé comme s'il avait peur qu'une chose de terrible soit sur le point de se produire.

Alors que nous faisons route vers la masse humaine, un homme s'approche de nous. Il nous accoste gentiment, demandant son chemin. Il n'est pas bien grand mais une lueur se dégage de ses yeux, une flamme inquiétante. Je le regarde méchamment pour ne pas montrer mes faiblesses. Mahiro le renseigne avec bonne humeur, mais moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me montrer prudente envers cet inconnu. Alors qu'il se baisse pour remercier mon amie, une chose m'aveugle, le reflet de quelque chose. Je réalise avec peur que c'est une arme à feu. Prise de panique je lui jette le jus d'orange sur le visage et pendant qu'il est obstrué par le liquide rempli de vitamines, je lui envoie un bon coup de genou à l'endroit sensible. Une bonne chose de faite ! Il se retrouve au sol se tenant fermement son entrejambe en bégayant :

« Sale gamine, j'vais te faire la peau. »

Je ne demande pas mon reste, je hurle à mes amies de courir, lorsqu'un deuxième mec étrange apparaît et me félicite pour mon intervention.

« Tu as sauvé la vie de tes amies, je te félicite. Bonten-san serait fier de toi. » Me dit-il en s'avançant doucement.

Encore un individu louche, il est enveloppé d'un large manteau noir et d'un chapeau d'un bleu très foncé. Cependant une chose m'intrigue, se sont ses cheveux. Ils sont d'un blond éclatant, ressortant avec tout se noir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les regarder, de vouloir les sentir, de vouloir les touchers, les sentir glisser entre mes doigts.

« Euh... Mahiro il te reste encore du jus d'orange ? » Demande Yuya qui se crispe soudain devant cette ombre s'avançant vers nous.

« C'est pas le moment de dire des conneries ! » S'énerve Mahiro qui s'accroche à moi. Je la regarde, son visage montre une tension hors du commun, elle semble tellement paniquée, tellement effrayée que cela me poignarde le cœur. Je veux la protéger, à tout prix.

Reprenant courage, je m'élance vers l'homme et lui balance de toutes mes forces une droite. Je réalise avec effroi qu'il l'arrête sans problème, ne voulant pas baisser les bras et sortir perdante de ce combat je m'accroche à lui et me surélève pour lui envoyer ma jambe en plein dans l'estomac. Il semble vraiment surpris de ma force de combat car il n'a pas le temps de se protéger. Le choc fut rude. Mon genou rebondit sur son estomac, alors qu'il s'écroule au sol, crachant par réflexe un peu de bave. Je m'éloigne de lui, très fière, le voyant au sol se tenir le ventre remplit mon orgueil déjà puissant.

« Tu m'as sous-estimée connard ! »

C'est vrai et c'est grâce à cela que j'ai réussi à le mettre K-O, sans cela je crois que je n'aurais jamais réussit à le battre. Or, cette victoire fut de courte durée, car j'entends des pas d'hommes s'engouffrer à notre rencontre. Ils sont nombreux, peut-être une dizaine. Que puis-je faire ? J'espère que Bonten va venir et très vite.

« Tokito attention ! »

Je me retourne mais il est trop tard, l'autre abruti au jus d'orange me vise avec son arme qui se reflète encore une fois à la lumière de la lune. N'est-ce pas beau ? Si, très. On dirait qu'il tient une pierre précieuse, un diamant néfaste provoquant la mort et la souffrance, mais c'est cela qui le rend si attrayant.

Alors que j'entends le bruit d'un coup de feu, tout deviens noir. Une étrange forme se met entre mon petit corps et la balle meurtrière. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je réalise épouvantée qu'il s'agit de Bonten, je le vois tomber lourdement sur mes pieds. Je ne bouge pas, je suis paralysée par la peur. Père ne m'a jamais appris à faire face à ce genre de circonstance. La situation empire, une trainée rouge s'écoule lentement du torse de Bonten.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible ! NON ! » Est-ce ma voix que j'entends là ? Je ne la reconnais pas, elle est tellement grave, triste, apeurée.

Mes jambes deviennent lourdes, je m'effondre à mon tour près de Bonten qui ne bouge pas.

Je vois Mahiro et Yuya s'agiter, elles me parlent mais je ne les entends pas. Non, cela ne peut pas se produire, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible rêve et je vais me réveiller.

Soudain, je sens une chose m'agripper, je réalise avec joie que c'est mon garde du corps.

« Ça. . .va. . . .Princesse ? Tu . . . .n'as . . . .rien ? »

Tout en parlant il crache du sang.

« Non Bontenmaru arrête de parler ! »

« Tu . . .m'appelle . . . par . . .mon . . .nom, . . . c'est que tu . . . dois être . . .effrayée, ne t'inquiète pas. Je . . .ne les . . . laisserais pas te . . . . faire du mal »

A chaque mot prononcé sa voix se fait plus faible, je ne l'entends presque plus, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres bougent sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. C'en est trop !

Furieuse, je me lève est attrape le katana en bois de mon garde du corps, celui qu'il traine partout. Et dire que je me suis longtemps moquée de lui pour cette arme impuissante. Mais je vais l'utiliser, elle me démontrera qu'elle peut faire le mal aussi bien qu'une lame aiguisée d'un katana. Mahiro s'élance vers Bonten en pleurant à chaudes larmes pendant que Yuya appelle les urgences. Mais tout cela n'a pas d'importance, seul la vengeance compte. Le monde entier peut s'effondrer je m'en fiche, l'homme qui est devant moi va mourir, et ce de mes propres mains. Mon regard s'assombris, je découvre là une nouvelle force que je ne connaissais pas. Mes mouvements deviennent plus rapides, plus facile et ma force paraît décuplée !

Je me retrouve face à l'ordure qui semble pour la première fois pris au dépourvu, presque effrayé par une gamine. Je le désarme avec une étrange facilité, puis à la seconde où l'arme retombe au sol quelques mètres plus loin, je le frappe avec l'arme de Bonten. Mon geste se répète encore et encore, mon bras retombe, mon châtiment sera la mort. Je ressens des crampes mais je continue, je vois le sang dégouliner le long de son visage, glissant jusqu'à marquer son corps. Mon geste deviens presque automatique, je persévère dans ma sombre tâche jusqu'à ce qu'une force m'arrête. Me voyant entourée de bras puissants bloquant mes mouvements, je hurle de rage, mes larmes coulent. Non, je veux qu'il meure que personne m'arrête !

« Arrête Tokito ! Bonten ne voudrais pas que tu te salisses les mains pour lui ! »

Quelle est cette voix ? Elle est chaude mais en même temps brutale. Je me retourne pour faire face à l'importun. C'est lui, l'inconnu qui a tentait de m'agresser à l'instant, cependant une chose me bloque. Son visage. Ses cheveux. Je le reconnais il était avec Bonten le jour où j'étais chez Yuya. C'est un ami, mon garde du corps me l'avait dit. La tension qui envahissait mon corps se relâche doucement, voir son visage m'apaise. Mes larmes continuent de glisser le long de mes joues, mais je veux venger Bonten, à tout prix.

Je me dégage de son étreinte et me jette sur le tireur qui ne bougeait pas. L'ami de Bonten m'arrête encore une fois, mais je le gifle, le griffe, lui hurle dessus. J'ai l'impression d'être une furie. Que m'arrive t-il ? J'ai si mal, mon cœur souffre, il saigne.

« Pff ! C'est bien la fille de Fubuki, aussi chiante ! »

Je relève ma tête et fixe l'homme qui vient de m'injurier. Mes sourcils se froncent, la rage monte, veut-il lui aussi mourir ? Je le fixe sombrement. L'homme qui est devant moi est très grand, il porte un immense katana sur lequel la lune reflète les tâches de sang. Étrangement mon corps tremble, mes cellules me hurlent de me méfier de cet homme, il est dangereux. Ses yeux rouges me fixent, son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'enfin je réalise l'environnement qui l'entoure. Il est seul au milieu d'un tas de corps inconscients gisants au sol à ses pieds. L'odeur de sang submerge toute autre odeur, elle est partout telle la peste, personne ne peut la stopper. Je me sens soudain nauséeuse. Je suffoque, je n'aime pas cette senteur, celle de la mort autour de nous.

« Ne l'énerve pas plus Kyo se serait gentil ! » s'énerve l'homme derrière moi.

« Ahaha, j'adore les petites furies de son genre. » Continue l'enfoiré qui cette fois s'avance vers moi. Mes forces me quittent à chaque pas que ce meurtrier fait. Une grande fatigue me fait presque succomber à une demi-inconscience. J'ai l'impression de divaguer, est-ce dû à l'effort que j'ai fait ? Ou seulement au charisme effrayant de ce Kyo ? Avant de trouver une réponse à ma question, il se fige d'un seul coup, stoppant son avancée. J'entends un déclic, puis le son que fait une balle lancée a pleine vitesse. Une personne vient de tirer aux pieds de l'inconnu qui hausse un sourcil. Il détourne la tête vers le tireur qui n'est t'autre que Yuya. Tout son corps tremble, tout, excepté ses bras et ses mains qui se contrôlent parfaitement face aux dangers. Ses yeux sont rouges, son visage est sale, mélange de ses larmes et de la terre, ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'étonne le plus, non. C'est son regard. Il est perçant presque mauvais, une facette de Yuya que je ne connaissais pas. Elle semble si sûre d'elle, prête à tout pour atteindre son but.

« Approche-toi de Tokito et je te jure connard tu vas souffrir. » Maugréa-t-elle.

L'homme explose de rire, mais ce n'était pas un rire joyeux mais un rire sadique, presque sombre. Il lève sont katana et le pose doucement sur son épaule et d'un air nonchalant, il lui répond :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire gamine avec ce jouet ? »

« C'est peut-être un jouet connard, mais ce pistolet à air comprimé peut faire des ravages surtout à cette distance alors si tu veux un jour faire des gosses, ne bouge plus. »

Pensant qu'il allait s'énerver, je ferme les yeux pour ne pas imaginer ce qu'il va lui faire, or il est calme. Doucement, il passe sa langue sur le bas de ses lèvres d'une manière sensuelle et défie Yuya qui bien sûr répond à ses provocations.

« Cela va être intéressant. »

Soudain il s'élance vers Yuya qui lui tire dessus sans une once d'hésitation. Avec une incroyable agilité il esquive toutes les balles. Il arrive juste devant elle, pour la désarmer et l'emprisonner avec ses mains. Par réflexe elle lâche son arme pour se défendre, cependant il est bien trop fort et Yuya se retrouve bloquée entre ses bras. La blonde avait beau se débattre comme l'avait fait Tokito auparavant, rien n'y fit il ne lâcha pas prise. Bloquant d'une main ses poignets, il se plaça derrière pour une vue plus intéressante. Tapis dans l'ombre, sa main en liberté traversa le chemisier de la belle qui se crispa en sentant la chaude et imposante main de Kyo se poser sur sa poitrine. Alors qu'il la palpait sans délicatesse, la blonde commençait à perdre pied, jamais aucun garçon ne j'avais touchée de cette manière là. Si brusquement, si sauvagement, c'était tellement excitant. Réalisant qu'elle perdait face à l'inconnu, Yuya hurla de toute ses forces pour le faire lâcher, mais rien n'y faisait, le démon avait trouvé une nouvelle proie, fort appétissante.

« SILENCE ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS A ME CONCENTRER AVEC TOUT CE BORDEL ! » Beugla une belle femme aux longs cheveux soyeux, qui se trouvait près de Bonten.

« Tu lui fais du mal, salope, et je te rase la tête ! » Gronda Tokito.

Une veine de mécontentement apparut sur le front de la concernée.

« Salope ? Je te rappelle ma petite que sans nous tu serais morte ! »

« Sans qui ? »

« Sans les quatre sacrés du ciel ! Hey banane ! »

* * *

(1) Dédicace à tous les fans de François Pérusse ! On t'aime XD Un peu de soleil couchant tout rose ? (J'espère qu'ils y en a qui comprennent)

(2) Dans les foires au Japon – les "matsuri", on peut attraper un poisson rouge avec une épuisette en papier et un petit bol. C'était même à la Japan Expo de cette année, c'est vraiment marrant même si je n'ai pas essayé. De toute manière je ne pourrais pas m'occuper d'un p'tit Maurice XD

* * *

Alors mieux que le précédent ? Héhé j'en étais sûr ! Alors que va t-il se passer ? Héhé j'attends avec impatience vos impressions byebye

* * *


	7. L'omelette du soir

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours pas SDK, pas faute d'avoir essayé..Nan j'déconne =)  
**

Bonjour à tous,

Me revoilà, une revenante comme on dit. Je me replonge dans l'univers de la fanfiction avec enthousiasme. J'avoue que tout ça, bah… l'univers m'avait manqué..vous aussi.. bien entendue..J'adore lire vos commentaires..Vous êtes aussi barge que moi…enfin certaines.

Alors je dois tout d'abord remercier ma gentille, mon amour de Chibi-Yuya. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait..Mais elle m'a remotivée.. Et bien sûr un gros bisous à mon Keikoku.. Mon p'tit Kei-kun (juste pour les intimes).

Bon je vous laisse lire et relire cette histoire, nous nous retrouvons en bas.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'omelette du soir**

**O0o0O****O0o0O****O0o0O**

_« Salope ? Je te rappelle ma petite que sans nous tu serais morte ! »_

_« Sans qui ? »_

_« Sans les quatre sacrés du ciel ! Hey banane ! »_

_OoO  
_

Le hurlement des sirènes résonnent de toute part, se mélangeant aux bruits de la nuit. Les voitures des forces de l'ordre se dirigeaient vers nous, suivis de près des ambulances, appelées peu auparavant par Yuya. L'étrange femme au caractère exécrable s'occupait de mon garde du corps, lui donnant ainsi les premiers soins.

L'homme qui se nommait Akira me relâcha, ainsi je pus rejoindre Bonten qui me regardait avec un tendre sourire. Je m'approchais de lui, il me tendit sa main que je pris sans réfléchir, puis il me dit de sa faible voix.

« Ce sont mes amis, les quatre sacrés du ciel. Va avec eux. Ils te protégeront. »

Comprenant la situation, le fait que ma vie soit en danger j'acquiesce docilement, mais, alors que pour la première fois de ma vie j'obéis aux ordres d'une personne qui n'est pas mon père, on m'arrête.

« Il faut aussi penser aux gamines qui l'accompagne. Je ne peux en garder qu'une seule. » L'espèce de grande perche aux longs cheveux excentriques me regarde et m'annonce d'une voix froide sans aucune émotion « Petite, tu dois choisir la personne qui t'accompagnera, car Kyo et Akira vont t'amener dans un endroit sûr. . » .

A cette révélation, je me fige. Me demande t-elle de choisir entre l'une de mes meilleurs amies ? Que dis-je de mes seules amies ? Non, je ne pourrais jamais faire une telle chose. C'est infaisable. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je regarde attentivement Mahiro qui pleure à chaudes larmes près du corps meurtri de Bonten, puis mes yeux se posent sur Yuya qui est à nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Elle regarde avec tellement de rage cet homme que s'en est limite effrayant. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je crois que c'est la première fois que je le sens battre aussi vite et aussi fort. J'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser ou pire qu'il s'arrête après tous ses efforts. Crispant mes mains sur ma poitrine, agrippant mon chemisier, je ne peux contrôler ma voix, je hurle alors ces paroles :

« Je ne peux pas choisir ! » Mon cri déchire les ténèbres, c'est un hurlement de désespoir car je suis désemparée, je ne sais pas quelle décision prendre. Je dois réfléchir et vite. Trouver une solution, la meilleure qui soit. Mais est-ce possible ? Est-ce réalisable sans avoir le sentiment de culpabilité ? Sans ressentir cette douleur dans la poitrine pour avoir abandonné une personne chère.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'une gamine égoïste ! » Rugit l'inconnue, elle me prend par les épaules et m'oblige à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Bloquant mon visage entre ses mains, je ne peux m'échapper, mais à quoi bon ? Je me sens incapable de faire ce choix.

« Je ne pense pas que tu saisisses la situation. Tes amies sont en danger par ta faute ! Parce qu'elles sont avec toi, leur vie ne tient qu'a un fil »

Je réalise avec douleur, l'effroyable vérité des paroles de cette femme. Par ma faute, à cause de mon égoïsme, Mahiro et Yuya souffrent. Mon cœur saigne, moi qui voulais tant protéger mes seules amies, je suis la cause de leurs tourments. Ne suis-je pas pitoyable ? . . . Si.

Regroupant le peu de sang froid qu'il me reste, j'annonce à haute voix, que Mahiro sera sous la garde de celle qu'on nomme Akari. Je partirai alors avec Akira, Kyo et Yuya. A la fin de mon court discours je me sens libérée d'un poids. Mais était-ce le mieux pour nous ? Pour elles ? Je l'ignore encore, mais je prie pour avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Soufflant doucement, afin de contrôle mon pauvre petit muscle de vie, je laisse mes yeux ce poser sur Yuya afin d'avoir son consentement. C'est lorsque ma camarade aux cheveux de blé hocha lentement sa frimousse de haut en bas que je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix. Oui, c'était le mieux pour tout le monde, le mieux pour nous. Je choisie Yuya pour m'accompagner dans cette dure épreuve, car je sais qu'elle est plus solide que ma fragile Mahiro. Cette dernière me fixe, ses larmes continuant leurs trajets vers le sol. Je sais qu'elle veut me suivre et rester près de moi, mais je l'en empêcherai, car je ne veux plus qu'elle soit blessée par ma faute. Il est temps pour elle de retrouver un environnement calme et bienveillant, je lui en ai déjà trop demandé.

« Mahiro, reste avec Akari. Prend soin de Bonten pour moi » Lui dis-je avant qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Sa tête repose sur ma poitrine, bien que la brune tente d'étouffer ses sanglots, je la sens tellement perturbée. Je lui ai, assez fait de mal comme ça. Je dois me repentir. Je me promis alors - une fois cette sale histoire terminée de prendre le temps de lui raconter ma vie, mes angoisses, mes peines et mes rêves. Enfin, ceux que j'aurais bientôt car je suis plus confiante en l'avenir depuis que j'ai rencontré ces deux êtres merveilleux. Oui, je m'ouvrirai à elles, comme elles se sont ouvertes à moi.

« Comme c'est touchant » Raille Kyo qui toute de suite subit la mauvaise humeur de Yuya qui nous rejoins dans notre maladroite étreinte.

« A trois, nous sommes fortes » Nous dit-elle, avant que Kyo ne l'attrape par la taille et la jette sur son épaule. Surprise par cette action inattendue, je ne réalise pas qu'Akira me soulève également, pour courir derrière les pas de Kyo. Ainsi, ma tête tombe sur son épaule, puis je vois pour la dernière fois ma petite Mahiro qui me sourit tendrement.

La silhouette de ma brunette s'efface peu à peu de ma vision, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Les sirènes semblent, elles aussi, s'estompent peu à peu. Akira malgré mon poids, continue de courir sans se plaindre, sans laisser une once de fatigue ou de faiblesse. Les arbres défilent à une vitesse impressionnante, il n'y a pas de doute possible, les amis de Bonten sont très spéciaux. Ils ont l'air entrainés, peut-être beaucoup plus que moi. Peut-être sont-ils des gardes du corps ? Des mercenaires ? Des assassins ? Les questions attendront un peu, pour le moment je dois reprendre mes esprits et faire preuve de sang froid pour moi-même et pour Yuya. Maintenant que j'ai une personne à protéger je dois à tout prix relever la tête et faire face à l'adversité.

La détermination m'envahit, mon courage renait de ses cendres tel un phénix. Doucement, j'approche progressivement ma bouche près de oreille mon « destrier », puis je lui souffle ses quelques mots

« Pose moi toute de suite, je peux courir aussi vite que toi »

Je suppose qu'il ne s'attendait pas, à que je lui parle, au vu de sa réaction incontrôlée. Par réflexe, Akira fit un petit bond, mais très vite il se ressaisit.

Ralentissant sa course, pour libérer « la princesse aux cheveux blonds », Akira n'eut pas le temps de la laisser reprendre son souffle qu'il repartit dans sa course. Très vite l'étrange homme s'élança dans le noir, suivant son compagnon d'arme. Cependant Akira ne repartait pas seul, car il avait agrippé la main de Tokito pour être sur qu'elle suivrait son rythme.

Courir dans le noir n'est pas une chose facile, mais heureusement, je peux me guider dans la nuit grâce aux insultes de Yuya envers un « pervers abruti ». Bon, il est vrai que le son n'aide pas à éviter les obstacles, tel que les cailloux, les racines des arbres, mais je préfère avoir peu que rien du tout.

Mon cœur s'accélère, au gré de mes mouvements de jambe. La course est difficile car ces hommes sont vraiment très rapides. Malgré mon entraînement, j'ai énormément de difficulté à les suivre. Vraiment trop entrainé à mon goût.

« Il faut être proche de ses ennemis mais encore plus de ses alliés » Me disait souvent mon paternel.

Soit, mais dans quelle catégorie puis-je mettre ces deux individus ? Malgré les liens qui les unissent à Bonten, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être méfiante. Voilà le résultat d'une vie passé auprès d'un chef de clan, voilà la séquelle que je dois de mon sang. Je ne peux faire confiance facilement aux gens.

L'odeur de la forêt me calme, je me concentre sur mes pas, sur les bruits de la nuit –et accessoirement sur ceux de Yuya, je me concentre sur ma course, sur la chaleur de la main d'Akira enveloppant la mienne. Je veux chasser ces pensés de mon esprit, elle m'embrume, m'empêche de centraliser sur la chose importante en cet instant : Notre survie.

Heureusement, mon calvaire se termine, nous nous retrouvons dans un parking isolé. Les lampadaires clignotent étrangement, signe de la détérioration du temps. J'observe avec le peu de lumière artificielle que j'ai, mon environnement. Le parking regroupe, en tout et pour tout, une voiture de luxe et une moto. Je m'approche de la moto, dès qu'Akira me lâche la main. C'est une belle machine, la lueur des réverbères reflète la peinture métallique du bolide. Ma contemplation est de courte durée, car une voix que je connais très bien résonne dans ma tête.

« Tu vas me lâcher espèce de pervers ? »

Hum. . Yuya à l'air d'aller bien.

« TA MAIN TU PEUX TE LA METTRE OU JE PENSE ! »

Oui, si elle gueule cela veut dire que tout va bien.

La jeune fille, se détache de son bourreau lorsqu'il la pose sur le sol, avec un petit

« Quelle gamine chiante »

Ce qui bien évidement énerve au plus au point la lycéenne qui le regarde méchamment. J'aimerai rire de cette situation, car je dois dire que voir une autre personne embêter Yuya est vraiment divertissant, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Akira me tend son casque et me demande de monter sur l'engin et de m'accrocher fort à lui, car cela risque de secouer étant donné que les flics nous recherchent.

Je ne fais pas la fine bouche et j'enfile la protection. Cependant une tierce personne n'a pas l'air enchantée de l'organisation des groupes.

« Hey ! Pourquoi je dois monter avec l'autre vieux pervers dégoutant ? »

Yuya râle encore une fois, mais je la comprends je n'aimerai pas monter avec un mec qui m'a pelotait juste avant, mais on n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, il faut agir !

Kyo l'agrippe et la jette brusquement sur le siège du passager.

« La fermes gamine, t'es chiante à beugler comme ça ».

Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Hum.. Ce n'est pas très gentil, mais c'est pour le bien de Yuya, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste avec un pervers qu'avec les mecs louches qui nous a attaqué. Elle le comprendra, mais avec énormément de recul. Il faut laisser faire le temps, comme on dit.

M'agrippant légèrement au manteau d'Akira je regard la scène du coin de l'œil, pauvre Yuya, mais elle s'en remettra facilement, d'ailleurs elle n'est pas du genre à ce laisser faire. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Le bruit du moteur me fait soudain réaliser que le conducteur est prêt à partir, n'attendant plus que son complice soit prêt.

Il ne suffit qu'une petite minute pour que le vieux pervers calme Yuya et s'élance dans la nuit, faisait ronronner ses chevaux, cachés sous son capot.

« Luciole nous attends sûrement là-bas » Hurle Akira qui s'était approché de la vitre ouverte du conducteur qui lui répondit aussitôt par un « S'il ne s'est pas encore perdu ! » avant de rouler à toute vitesse à travers la ville plongé dans l'obscurité.

Je ne sais combien de temps je me suis accrochée au manteau d'Akira, mais suffisamment pour que je ne sente plus mes jambes à cause de ce vent froid. Rouler à pleine vitesse et en jupe n'était vraiment pas très malin. Je ne ressentais plus aucune sensation de mes chevilles jusqu'au haut de mes cuisses. D'ailleurs je ne voulais même pas voir ma peau, qui devait être d'un rouge vif à cause de toutes ces souffrances que je lui faisais subir. Mais qu'est-ce que, de petits désagréments en comparaison de la vie sauve ? Pas grand-chose me direz vous et je vous comprends totalement.

Étrangement, Akira prit une route forestière, ayant depuis longtemps quitté la ville maintenant je me retrouvais dans une forêt isolé au milieu de nulle part avec d'étranges personnes. Ils étaient certes les amis de Bonten, mais cela ne changeait pas à ce qu'ils étaient : Des mecs pas nets.

C'est avec une grande joie que je quittais enfin mon destrier de fer, pour retrouver la sensation plaisante de marcher sur un sol immobile, d'ailleurs en voyant une Yuya rouge de colère et retroussant sa jupe, je suppose qu'elle était aussi ravie que moi que ce supplice se termine, même plus je pense.

Observant mon environnement comme on me l'avait appris il y a longtemps lors de mes innombrables cours, j'essayais de me situer, de me positionner sur une carte imaginaire, mais la chose me paraissait impossible. Les arbres de la forêt me semblaient étranges, inconnus, comme si on était dans un autre pays, avec une faune et une flore différente. Sentant la main de Yuya attraper la mienne, mes yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui semblait aussi dépourvue que moi, jusqu'à ce que le dénommé Kyo ouvre les grandes portes d'un manoir.

« Cette maison me fiche la frousse » Me dit Yuya au creux de l'oreille après que nous ayons analysé l'habitat. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. La baraque semblait vieille, presque abandonnée, la façade était sur le point de s'effondrer, certaines fenêtres était cassées, il y avait même un vestige de la palissade qui semblait autrefois entourer la maison. Une parfaite vision de film d'horreur.

Akira, qui se trouvait derrière nous, nous poussa légèrement pour nous obliger à pénétrer dans la demeure du docteur Frankenstein. C'est avec réticence que Yuya et moi passâmes les portes d'entrés.

L'aspect extérieur du manoir était vraiment douillet comparé aux entrailles de la « bête ». Un vestige du temps passé, pourrait-on dire. Les papiers peints qui tenaient encore sur les murs étaient délavés, la moquette semblait revêtir une couleur bien étrange, mais c'était surtout l'odeur qui régnait en cet antre qu'était le plus éprouvant. On ne pourrait la décrire tellement que nos estomacs se soulevaient. Concentré pour ne pas vomir la barbe à papa que j'avais avalée (si je pouvais vraiment vomir une telle chose), je ne faisais pas trop attention où Akira nous guidait, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur disparaisse.

Réalisant que l'on descendait des escaliers qui semblaient vraiment louche, non pas à cause de l'aspect mais parce qu'ils étaient cachés dans un placard à balais, commençant à ressentir les effets des espaces étroits et clos, je me concentrais sur les marches, posant lentement mes pieds afin de ne pas glisser et chuter. Non pas que je suis claustrophobe, mais personne ne se sentirais à l'aise dans cette espèce de couloir. Empruntant ces escaliers secrets, descendant toujours plus loin, j'avais l'impression de perdre pied. De plus il faisait de plus en plus noir et de plus en plus froid, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ma condition physique déjà exécrable. Fatiguée, j'avais l'impression de dégringoler aux enfers et si c'est vrai ce que l'on raconte sur cet endroit alors mon corps tremblant de froid sera satisfait.

Akira nous poussa pour continuer jusqu'à ce qu'une porte nous bloque le passage, l'ouvrant grâce à un code que bien entendu je n'eus pas le temps de voir, un déclic s'en suivit aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit la chaleur vint nous accueillir. Mes yeux clignèrent difficilement à la lumière qui nous faisait face, mais lorsque je m'habituai à cette soudaine luminosité, ce que je vis me coupa le souffle.

« Magnifique » souffla Yuya qui se trouvait à coté de moi.

La scène qui nous faisait face était vraiment stupéfiante : alors que peu auparavant nous avions traversé un enfer pour nos sens, voilà qu'un bon feu, un canapé et deux fauteuils qui semblaient moelleux ainsi qu'une cheminé où un bon feu crépité faisaient face. Ne prenant pas le temps de plus détailler ce sous sol très étrange je m'élançais vers la flamme bienfaitrice et tendit mes mains pour les réchauffer, Yuya ne mis pas longtemps pour copier mes gestes.

Pendant que nous nous réchauffions avec un grand plaisir, traduit par des soupires d'aise et des « ça fait du bien » par Yuya, Akira nous dit avant de repartir par ce chemin ténébreux.

« Je remonte garer les voitures, réchauffez vous. Je reviens »

On ne prit pas la peine de se retourner trop occupé à remercier la première foudre qui d'après la légende, tomba sur un arbre mort, pour ensuite donner naissance à un feu, à ce premier feu que l'homme utilisa pour se réchauffer.

Sentant enfin la chaleur m'envelopper, je m'assis avec un grand sourire sur le canapé.

Mon corps ayant reprit une température normal, je pris la peine de me détendre sur le canapé qui était une bonne distance de l'âtre chatoyant, assez pour ressentir sa chaleur et pas trop pour en ressentir les effets non désirable. A cette sensation, d'être confortablement assise et avoir les pieds qui chauffent, je ne pouvais que sourire de béatitude.

« C'est étrange de te voir si expressive, Toki-chan » Se moqua gentiment Yuya qui enleva ses chaussures pour se jeter sur le canapé et poser sa tête sur mes genoux. Ayant l'habitude de ses gestes que je qualifierai de « chiants », mais que Bonten, lui, appellerait « affectueux », je la laisse faire, n'ayant plus la force de la repousser où de lui répondre de manière sarcastique. Je crois que toutes ces émotions m'ont épuisée, et plus que je ne le pensais.

Chose étrange, ma main semble caresser la tête blonde de mon amie qui ronronne de bonheur. Je ne veux même pas voir à quoi nous ressemblons en ce moment même. Une scène vraiment idiote je suppose, mais cette idiote de main gauche ne semble faire qu'a sa tête. Est-ce Yuya qui l'a pervertie ? Cela semblerait logique.

« Tokito, qu'est-ce qui ce passe exactement ? » Me demande d'une voix sérieuse Yuya. Le ton que prend sa voix m'effraie un peu. Jamais je ne penserai qu'un jour, elle me parlerait de cette manière, d'une façon que je ne connaissais pas. Ma main continue malgré mon trouble de caresser tendrement les cheveux humides de la belle blonde.

« Je ne sais pas trop, mais j'ai ma petite idée sur la question » Je me fais froide, car je suis en colère, contre moi, contre ma bêtise, contre mon égoïsme et mon manque d'attention, car à cause de tout ça, j'ai mis la vie de mes « compagnes » en danger. Mais un autre sentiment que la culpabilité m'envahit, une colère noire, une haine profonde. Encore une histoire de concurrence entre clans, encore une fois j'étais la cible d'abrutis qui espèrent une promotion. Etre la cible d'ennemis ne me dérangeait pas, après tout j'en avais l'habitude. Depuis ma tendre enfance, je suis suivie par des escortes pour éviter que la précieuse héritière, que la personne qui donnera naissance à la nouvelle génération de chef, ne meure sans accomplir son travail. Après tout, pour mon père je ne suis qu'une poule à gosse, c'est tout. Je vais être marié à un autre héritier que je ne connais pas, bien évidemment, et je devrais lui donner un fils. Mon destin est simple, et fragile. Une chose si vulnérable est très tentante pour les adversaires de mon père. Après tout, si je perdais la vie, la lignée de mon clan serait anéantie (étant donné que ma mère ne peut plus donner d'enfant). Détruire le clan est si simple et ce serai une aubaine pour les autres, c'est dans cet état d'esprit que le monde entier me voit. Comme une cible facile à éliminer, la maille du filet, la faiblesse à utiliser du clan Fubuki. C'est ainsi que depuis ma tendre enfance, je me méfie du monde entier, de mes propres serviteurs, après tout, ils peuvent mettre du poison dans mon repas. Et puis, pour détruire un clan aussi puissant que le mien, il serait intelligent de le détruire de l'intérieur, le mal se propagera plus facilement.

N'est-ce pas triste ? Non, j'y suis habitué depuis toute petite, alors c'est devenu mon quotidien.

Je me rappelle qu'une fois, je devais avoir huit ans, je reçus un ourson en peluche de la part d'un de mes parents éloignés, heureuse de se cadeau je l'avais caché à mes parents, c'est-à dire dans le jardin familial au pied d'un arbuste. Malheureusement, l'ourson en question contenait dans ses tripes une petite bombe. Une heure après que j'eu caché mon trésor ce dernier explosa. Mon père me frappa tout en me disant sa déception à mon sujet puis il m'obligea à regarder les dégâts qu'elle avait causé, notamment sur notre jardinier qui c'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

« Tu vois, s'il souffre c'est de ta faute, alors arrête tes bêtises et grandit. Conduit toi en héritière »

Oui, ce genre de chose ça marque surtout à cet âge là, et surtout quand vous voyez l'état dans lequel était le pauvre Willy.

« Hey, Tokito t'es dans la lune ! » Me dit Yuya qui s'était redressée.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que Kyo s'était montré avec à la main une bouteille de saké et une roulée. Nous ignorant complètement, il s'assit tranquillement sur l'un des deux fauteuils. Puis, il but tranquillement son saké en regardant le feu.

Toujours pieds nus, Yuya se redressa et s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du canapé, dans la direction de Kyo. Les deux meubles se trouvait presque collés, Yuya pouvait si elle le voulait toucher Kyo, en tendant simplement sa main.

« Dis Kyo, c'est chez toi ici ? » Demanda t-elle vraiment intrigué par ce lieu. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas une maison très banale, surtout l'immense cave à vin confortablement aménagé qui était le plus troublant.

« Arrête de poser des questions stupides. Planche à pain » Rétorqua sans cligner des yeux l'homme brun qui fixait toujours le feu.

« ET TOI ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA !» Hurla la jeune fille tout en tapant de ses petites poings le pauvre sofa qui n'avait rien demandé.

« J'arrêterai te t'appeler comme ça, lorsque tu auras pris un bonnet, ou plutôt deux, cela ne te fera pas de mal » Railla le démon qui prit une longue gorgée d'alcool.

Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'avec l'arrivée de Kyo, l'ambiance semblait légèrement plus détendue. C'était vraiment agréable, ainsi j'avais un peu de temps pour remettre mes idées en place, jusqu'à ce qu'Akira ne revienne trempé.

« Je crois qu'une tempête se prépare » Dit simplement l'inconnu blond lorsqu'il passa près de nous. Mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le suivre à la trace, après tout, voir ses vêtements trempé coller à sa peau était vraiment très . . . plaisant.

« Bon les fillettes, se soir, vous faites à manger, la cuisine c'est par là. Et j'veux que le repas soit prêt rapidement! » S'écria soudainement Kyo.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Non.. Mais c'était du foutage de gueule ? Allez hop les nanas aux fourneaux et les mecs aux bistrots ?

Mon haussement de sourcil reflétait bien mon état d'esprit c'est-à-dire : J'ai une tête à faire la cuisine ?

Yuya n'était pas en reste : elle grognait comme elle savait si bien le faire. Cependant voyant l'agacement de Kyo, nous fûmes dans l'obligation de nourrir ces hommes de caverne. Enfin, c'est surtout Akira qui grâce à ses mots calma la tension :

« Ecoutez mesdemoiselles, nous sommes aussi fatigués que vous, mais nous devons régler encore des affaires pour votre sécurité, alors s'il vous plait, coopérez »

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais crasseuse avec une Yuya rouge de colère et aussi dégoutante que moi, dans une cuisine tout équipé dans le sous-sol d'une maison situé au milieu de nulle part… a faire de la cuisine.

Mais j'ai cru m'étrangler de rire quand contre toute attente j'attendis Yuya me dire

« Euh..On leur fait quoi à manger ? »

Je lui répondis en soupirant « Une omelette ? »

Je dois vous avouer, que c'était la seule chose que je savais faire…

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu.. en tout cas, j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire..

Une petite review me ferais drôlement plaisir, savoir si j'ai perdu la main ou pas.

_Nous nous verrons au prochain chapitre !_


End file.
